Phazon Madness
by Aran Niomii
Summary: Metroid and Halo are now one. Can Master Chief and Samus Aran get along long enough to save their universe from the Pirates and Covenant? Soon the two will find out playing solo isn't so great after all, especially now that some are back from the dead.
1. P1: Samus Aran

**Ok, so if you are one of my loyal fans (If you are I worship the ground you walk on), you've probably noticed that THIS WAS NOT HERE BEFORE. After staying up all god damn night reading the Halo Encyclopedia, I realized the mistakes I made with my Halo information. And looking back at my writing, I realized I could have added SO MUCH MORE detail, so I'm beginning to redo the chapters, for the sake of safety. And I have a correct timeline now..**

**Metroid: Takes places three weeks after the end of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Adam is her AI still. Because I'm a bitch.**

**Halo: Takes places a week after the end of Halo 1. Master Chief is with what is left of the Blue Team (with William as an addition), the awesome SPARTAN-II group. That includes: SPARTAN-104: Frederic, SPARTAN-058: Linda, and SPARTAN-087: Kelly, SPARTAN-043: William, and SPARTAN-051: Kurt. I'm going to pretend that the Onyx incident hasn't happened yet, for all our sakes. :P Halo is owned by Bungie, and Metroid is owned by Nintendo. I own the plot, though, so that you can't steal. Twilight sucks.

* * *

**

**Chapter I: Player 1 – Samus Aran**

* * *

**Target: Samus Aran**

**Description: Bounty Hunter**

**Location: Somewhere in Hyperspace...**

_K2-l, Galactic Federation Mining Colony, lay in ruin. Fires blazed as Space Pirate gleefully ran about the place, collecting ore and slaughtering all the colonists. Residents of the colony run for their lives, only to be sliced apart by blissful Pirates, blood spraying violently. Though all this chaos lies a small child, clutching a rabbils, hiding behind a fallen sheet of metal, crying softly into the rodent creature. Sitting there for hours, the girl peers out, rubbing her eyes as she found herself staring a huge dragon._

_His wings were leathery and huge, folded up against his hard armor, and the Space Dragon was listening to a Space Pirate, who was giving him a report on their progress. Childish ignorance took over as Samus Aran, only a few weeks over the age of three, crept out of her hiding place to see what the Space Dragon wanted. Sensing her presence, Ridley spun around, almost taking off her head with his tail. _

"_What's this?" He said to himself, looking down on the insignificant child that was before him._

"_I-I'm Samus Aran," She stammered to the large reptile, who examined her closely. "Wanna be friend? W-we make l-look different, but we can be friends, r-right?" It was obvious that she was terrified of him, but Samus did her best to remain brave._

"_Sorry," Ridley said, amused. "We can't." Samus pouted at this._

"_Why not?" She asked innocently, a little confused and disappointed._

"_Because," Ridley spoke calmly, before raising his voice into a bellow. "YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!!" Samus gave out a yelp of fright as she stared that the dragon in horror, who prepared a burst of plasma to burn her to a crisp._

"_SAMUS!?" A woman shouted, Samus' mother, Virginia Aran. Shoving her daughter out of the way, she took the blast herself. Samus watched in horror as her mother was engulfed i-_

Samus Aran woke up with a start, screaming at the top of her lungs. After a moment, she realized it was a dream and quited herself, panting heavily. Rubbing off cold sweat, her eyes narrowed with annoyance.

"Stupid dream." The bounty hunter muttered, slipping out of her bed. Stepping out of her small bedroom, she emerged in the main cockpit of her Gunship, which was traveling though Hyperspace. Stretching her arms, Samus walked over to the pilot's chair, and sat herself down, crossing her legs in the chair. A cup of tea was poured by a small, white rabbit-squirrel creature, identical to the one from Samus' dream. It was Pyonchi, Samus' childhood companion, who had joined her again when she finished killing Mother Brain. He brought over the tea and nuzzled Samus, comforting her.

"Thanks little guy," She said, a small smirk forming on her lips. Taking the tea, she drank it appreciatively, the warm liquid soothing her physically and mentally.

"Lady," A male, computerized voice then rang out. "We're receiving a transmission." It was Adam, an AI based off the personality of Samus' old CO, who now was in her ship.

"Receiving?" Samus asked, raising a golden eyebrow. Sometimes Adam went out of his way to grab transmissions floating around.

"I admit," The AI confessed, "That it was not directly sent to us. But it is a distress call, even it is from someone, or something we have never encountered before. Not Space Pirate, Federation, or even Chozo or Luminoth" Sighing, Samus put down her tea, letting Pyonchi hop into her lap.

"Sometimes I wonder what I'm going to do with you, Adam," Samus exclaimed, "Oh well. Play the distress call." Truthfully, she was curious to who the call came from.

"This is Cortana," A female voice said over static. "Broadca-KZZTKZZTKZZTKZZTKZTTT-crypted UNSC channel." Samus frowned. The message was garbled.

"Adam, clean it up a bit, will you?" The blond woman told her computer.

"It is cleaned up." Adam replied.

"SPARTAN Blue T-KZTKZZTKZZTKZZTKZZT-immediate pickup. I repeat, immediate pick up. The Covenan-KZZTKZZTKZZTKZZZT- more forces. Str-KZZTKZZTKZZT- radioactive stuff everywh-KZZTKZZTKZZTKZZT- new enemies to-KZZTKZZT- I repeat, can anyone read me?" The woman's voice continued, then Adam shut it off. Samus stared into space, confused.

"SPARTAN? UNSC? Cortana?" Samus asked. "Never heard of anything like this before. But I don't see the point, it'll only take away time from getting to Daiban. The Federation has a new mission for me."

"Lady, I've tracked the signal to its planet, which isn't on any of the charts." Adam said. "And I'm getting tons of Space Pirate feedback from the planet. Whatever these people are doing down there, the Pirates will tear them apart." He stopped, giving his Lady time to take in that information. Her gaze hardening, she put down Pyonchi and stood up.

"Set a course. If there are Space Pirates there, that means that there's trouble." Without responding, Adam did as he was ordered, and Samus went into her bedroom again. Grabbing her ZeroSuit, she stepped into the bathroom and stripped off the white clothing she was wearing for sleeping in. Then she stepping into the shower, hot water instantly streaming out and covering her body in steaming liquid. Most people would find it too hot, but the bounty hunter found the intense heat relaxing. Her blond hair plastered to her back, Samus stood in the show for a few minutes, her eyes shut as the water washed away her emotional problems for the day. Then, after cleaning herself, she stepped out, dried herself with a warm towel, and slipped into her undergarments and Zero Suit. The thick, rubbery material was a comforting feel for the woman; she wore it most of the time. Then, pressing the glowing symbol on her breast, Samus was encased in a glowing light, and on formed her Varia Suit.

She then stepped out of her bedroom, and sat down in the pilots chair again. It took only thirty minutes for her to prepare for the oncoming battles she knew she would be in, and set to checking her weapon systems. After rummaging around for a week, she had managed to get back most of her upgrades, so she was fully loaded, from Super Bomb to Ice Spreader, Super Missile to Grapple Voltage. The only tech she didn't have was that of the Luminoth; she returned it when she was done on Aether. Sadly, she went and did her bio-scan. Her ship scanned her quickly, and then provided her with the results.

**Status: Corrupted**

**Phazon Level: 75%**

This was still a problem. After Phaaze and Dark Samus had been destroyed, all Phazon was supposed to be rendered inert. Apparently not though, as the Space Pirates were still possessed (including Ridley), except for a few that escaped, and were now following his rule. But, all Phazon was inert, unless they were Corrupted. Being Corrupted was painful, but it had its perks, such as Hypermode, which had Hyper Missile, Hyper Ball, and Hyper Grapple. It still bothered her though.

"Lady, we have arrived at the planet. Beginning descent." Adam said, derailing Samus' train of thought. Staring at the ships in orbit, she quickly pointed out the massive Space Pirate fleet, all with Phazon-infected ships, and on the other side, were ships unlike any she had seen before. They were sleek and purple, and were engaged in a massive firefight with the Space Pirates.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Samus murmured, looking at the unknown ships. "Hopefully." The ship began to rumble as fiery streaks could be seen at the cockpit; Samus then put over the protective plating, to shield her Gunship's window. After waiting what seemed like hours, the rumbling finally stopped, and Samus disengaged the plating, revealing a lush, forested landscape.

"Where are our friends in need of assistance?" The bounty hunter asked, preparing to depart. Pyonchi nuzzled her in farewell, and sat in her chair.

"I'm uploading the coordinates now," Adam replied, and her 3D-terrain map revealed the last known location of them. Smirking underneath her opaque green visor, she stepped out of her ship as it landed, and set off in the direction, having little idea of the general mayhem that would occur do to her actions.

* * *

**Bah. It was short, but it makes more sense.**


	2. P2: Master Chief

**Bam. Redo of chapter two. I need to change some stuffs. Only minor changes, no worries, just to have it make more sense. Samus Aran, Space Pirates, Phazon, and everything from the Metroid™ belongs to Nintendo® and Master Chief, the Covenant, the Flood, and everything Halo™ belongs to Bungie®. Have fun with that. Any Original Characters, which shall be designated with a OC next to their name on the first encounter is an OC, just in case there are some name similarities.**

* * *

**Chapter II: Player 2 – Master Chief**

**

* * *

**

**Target: Master Chief Petty Officer John-117**

**Description: SPARTAN-II of the UNSC**

**Location: Unknown planet**

The Master Chief grumbled to himself as he dived for cover behind boulder. Hot green plasma seared over his head as he reloaded his Battle Rifle, and jumped into the fray of battle again, killing three Grunts. Missions were always like this for some reason or another. No matter what he did, it always ended up like this somehow.

_'Cortana, anyone coming to get us?' _He asked his faithful AI companion, Cortana. They had been though hell and back, and he trusted her to get some help.

_'I've been calling, and calling, but no response. Just garbled messages from the Covenant and those other guys that came in orbit.'_ Cortana replied, as Master Chief dodged the lunge of an Elite with an Energy Sword, taking him out with a direct shot to the head. Grabbing the Energy Sword, he ran to another Elite and killed him quickly. The Master Chief groaned.

The mission had been simple: he, with Blue Team, (which consisted of himself, SPARTAN-043: William, who was a new addition, and some old friends: SPARTAN-104: Frederic, SPARTAN-058: Linda, SPARTAN-087: Kelly, and SPARTAN-051: Kurt), would investigate why the Covenant took this planet, and take out the Prophet that had arrived. And find out what the strange blue stuff they were chatting about was. What had started as an ordinary mission was turning into yet again, living hell. His team of other SPARTANs were getting hit; hard, as the Covenant were waiting for them, Hunters, Brute Chieftains, Stealth Elites, you name it, they had it. Now, they had no way of returning to the _Forward Unto Dawn, _which was on the other side of the planet, hiding in the blind spot of the Covenant, and he and the team were running low on ammo, and fast. Not to mention the other ships that came in and started attacking Covenant ships. That was a big help, but he couldn't be sure if they were friends or enemies.

As another wave came in, including a pair of Hunters, something odd happened. The wave of Covenant was pounced upon by some other aliens. They were slightly taller than an Elite, seemingly reptile- or insect-like their weapons were attached to their arms, and they sliced some of their opponents with scythes. They took out Grunts and Jackals easily, but the Hunters plowed though them like nothing. The SPARTANs took advantage of this chaos to take cover. Just at seemed that the newcomers would be defeated, their backup arrived; a huge, bipedal creature with a crystal on its back. It tossed the Hunters, which were dwarfed by the immense creature, like toys, killing them instantly. Then it spewed a blue goo that ate at the other Covenant's armor, killing them as well.

"Friends?" Chief asked Cortana.

_'I have no idea Chief,'_ Cortana told him. _'But its worth a shot.'_ Peace was not one of the Master Chief's strong points, but it was worth a try. Coming out of his hiding spot, he raised his weapon in a peaceful manner, making the "Live Long and Prosper", from the old Star Trek series, sign with his fingers, hoping for the best.

"I am the Master Chief Petty Officer of the UNSC. I come in p-" He stopped as one of the smaller creatures bellowed and open fire, causing him to duck and cover.

"Peace my ass!" Spartan-043: William muttered as he tossed one of the few frag grenades they had left at their newfound enemies. The large creature shot a beam from its mouth, forcing SPARTANS to either take cover or to leap in the air to avoid getting hit. This was beginning to wear the Master Chief's patience down greatly. When one of the smaller humanoids lunged at him, powered by a small jet-pack, he dodged the lunge and grabbed the creature's limb with the blade, jamming it into another. Then he threw the two, having them hit several of their comrades, who he promptly shot. They were making progress, but all of their bullets ricocheted off of the massive beat, including the crystal itself. He wondered if energy weapons would work, but as he had no energy-based weaponry, such as a Plasma Rifle, or Needler, or even a Plasma Grenade for that matter (he had used his last taking out a Brute Chieftain), the SPARTAN had no way of finding out. As the creature lumbered towards the location of the other SPARTANS, they left their areas of cover, avoiding the alien's swings and the strange, blue goo. Just as William-043 was making his way out, the monster managed to clip him slightly, dazing him for a brief moment.

"WILLIAM!" SPARTAN-083: Kelly shouted as she tried to make her way to her friend, but it was no use; the creature picked him up and slammed him against the wall, the strange, glowing liquid pouring down on his friend. Enraged at the fall of his fellow SPARTAN, the Master Chief made a daring move by taking out his shotgun (known as the Universal Translator by the Marines), and hitting the unknown bio-form, which then spun around, not damaged, but annoyed. Fredric, Linda, and Kurt rushed to his side to distract the beast while Kelly ran to check on William, heaving him out of the sticky liquid that was eating though his armor.

"How is he, Kelly?" Fredric asked as the group backed up when the monster approached them, its large arms almost dragging on the ground.

"Barely with us, sir," Kelly replied, trying her best to stay calm. "He needs medical attention fast or that situation might change."

"We need backup," Linda exclaimed, reloading her SMG.

_'What we need, is a freaking miracle.'_ Cortana replied. As if on cue, a miracle, or perhaps a curse, happened to arrive at that moment.

Suddenly, a missile shot from out of nowhere, hitting the creature on its crystal, causing it to groan in pain. The SPARTANS looked up to see a figure jumping off a high ledge, the glare from the sun keeping him from seeing who exactly it was. Green energy spewed from a weapon on the person's right arm, not missing its target. As the glare got out of the way, the Master Chief found himself looking at a humanoid in a suit of some kind, pulsing with blue, its helmet retaining a red shade. Blue tendrils of some kind of energy pulsated erratically over the suit, and the person had hexagonal shoulder-pads, obviously providing shielding of some sort. The beast seemed to treat this being differently than the SPARTANS; waves of hatred were rolling off the thing, something he was used to from the Covenant. Whoever, whatever that was, that _thing _obviously didn't like it too much.

"Are you guys the source of the distress signal?" A crackly, robotic voice said, belong to the suited figure. Maybe it wasn't a suit; perhaps the thing was an actual robot. Whatever it was, the Master Chief was sure he would find out.


	3. Of Hunters and Demons

**This is Aran, redoing chapter 3. Metroid and Halo are not mine. If they were then I'd make a video game based on this. Or a movie. Or a webseries. Or SOMETHING BETTER THAN A GOD DAMN FANFICTION. The plot is mine, though, so if you steal it, I'll kick your ass all over town. Have a nice day. Excuse my craptacular spelling.  
**

* * *

**Chapter III - Of Hunters and Demons**

* * *

**Target: Samus Aran  
****Description: Bounty Hunter employed by the GF  
Location: Planet B4-D89X**

_'Dammit! Why does this thing never work properly? I sound like a freaking robot!'_ Samus thought angrily as she spun around, away from the armored humanoids, to the Beserker Knight. Leaping into the air, she somersaulted onto it's back as it thrashed about, attempting to tear her off. Charging up a shot with her Nova Beam, she fired directly on the phazon crystal that was the lifeblood of the Knight. It groaned and bellowed in pain as it spun around and around, trying to use it's big, clumsy arms to knock her off and failing terribly. She fired a few more shots and it collapsed to onto it's knees, attempted to pick itself up, and then finally face-planted onto the dirt and remained still. Firing one more Nova Shot, the body turned into ash and was blown away in a light breeze. She then slowly turned to the people whom she had just finished saving, and was surprised to find all of their weapons trained on her.

"What?" She snapped, very much annoyed. "Not even a 'thank you for saving our asses'?"

"That distress call was encrypted," One of them stated in a deep voice, clad in dark olive armor. "How do you know about it?"

"My ship's AI picked it up. He has a habit of sticking his nose in other people's business," She stated, and the all lowered their weapons. "Anyway, identify yourselves." The one who spoke turned to the others, and they appeared to be holding a conversation, though none of them spoke. Finally, he spoke again.

"I'm Master Chief Petty Officer of the UNSC, a SPARTAN-II. These here are SPARTANs 083, 058, 087, and 051. I'm 117, and our injured man is 043." Samus grimaced. Why did people never use names?

"Names." She demanded.

"What?" The one known as the Master Chief asked.

"Do you people lack names or something?" She replied, her annoyance audible even though her messed up speakers. "If those are you names, I suggest you change them. You sound like a group of experimental subjects." Little did she realize the irony of that statement. They all shifted uncomfortably. Apparently they weren't used to such a comment, and none of them responded. Samus let out an exasperated sigh, which sounded like a fizz of static when it came from the speakers.

"Fine then. Then I'll tell you my name when you tell me yours. In the meantime, you can refer to me as the Hunter, or Hunter. Whichever suits your fancy." The bounty hunter spun around and fired several missiles at once to what seemed to be nothing, but they made contact with an unknown foe. Thrown back, the four cloaked Elites were killed by the missile that they each received, but the SPARTANs reflexively shot the bodies as they flew through the air. Samus then scanned the corpses, walking to one of the bodies for a closer look.

"Ever seen these guys before?" She asked nonchalantly, turning it's face over with her metal boot. It was roughly 2.5 meters tall, and it looked a lot like a humanoid theropod. It's face was not very reptilian, and it's mouth was split into four mandibles that revealed sharp teeth. _'Definitely carnivorous,' _She thought to herself, inspecting the body.

"We call them Elites. They're a part of the Covenant caste system; one of the higher ups. I'm surprised you haven't seen them before. They've popped up a lot since we destroyed the first Halo." Samus raised a golden eyebrow underneath her opaque green visor, but before she could ask, the one known as the Master Chief continued. "What are you, anyway? You're not Covenant, that much is plainly obvious, but you're not a SPARTAN in new MOLJINOR armor. So you're not a part of the UNSC. Maybe perhaps a new Innie toy, or some Forerunner tech robot we haven't seen before-"

"Elite?" She asked. "Covenant? Halo? SPARTAN? MOLJINOR? UNSC? Innie? Forerunner? What the hell are you talking about?"

* * *

**Target: Master Chief Petty Officer John-117****  
Description: SPARTAN-II of the UNSC****  
Location: Planet B4-D89X**

"...What the are you talking about?"

_"That's just wonderful, Chief." _Cortana commented. _"Whoever this Hunter person is, he has no idea who we are."_

_"Well we can find out by asking, can't we?"_ Chief replied. He then spoke to the Hunter. "So then who are you?"

"I?" The stranger replied, almost surprised by the fact that he wasn't recognized. _'Arrogant prick,' _Chief thought quickly. "I'm the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. My main employer is the GF."

"GF?" Kurt couldn't help but ask. The Master Chief could swear that the Hunter rolled his eyes underneath his visor.

"The Galactic Federation, of course," He told the SPARTANs. Feeling their blank stares, he shifted uncomfortably. "Hello? Galactic Federation? The galactic superpower that's been running everything for the past few hundred years?" They didn't respond. "What, are you guys hermits or something? Maybe you come from a society of hermits. That would explain the low-tech weaponry, no offense or anything. Or you could be from the Rim, but I wouldn't expect that you would be able to make it all the way into this territory with technological advancements such as yours." The Master Chief was dumbfounded. Not once had anyone spoken so casually and rude to him and his team.

_"Well, he IS a bounty hunter." _Cortana said. _"But we need to pay more attention to William."_

William.

The SPARTAN turned to his injured comrade, who was still laying on the ground, on the thin line between being conscious and not. The other supersoldiers knelt by Willliam-043's side as well, wanting to do anything to help their wounded friend. The Hunter advanced, tapping the side of his visor. It gained an eerie, light green glow for a few minutes before returning to normal.

"He has several broken ribs, and once has pierced his lung slightly. His shoulder is dislocated, and-" The robotic, gravelly voice stopped suddenly, before muttering a quiet. "Oh God."

"What!" Linda-058 snapped.

"He's been exposed to Phazon. It'll eat through his suit and mutate him in hours. We need to get him medical treatment. Now." Pressing a few buttons on it's dark green arm cannon, it looked up for a sign of something. That something happened to be a ship, a small one, that landed in the clearing. It seemed to be an elongated version on the Hunter's helmet, and a platform dropped down to provide transportation up into it.

"What are you doing?" Chief asked, as the Hunter plowed his way though the SPARTANs to William, who lay groaning. Kelly-087 barged in his way, preventing the stranger from reaching the injured SPARTAN.

"Saving his life," The bounty hunter bluntly replied. "Unless you'd rather watch him suffer and die painfully?" With no response from the group, the Hunter moved past Kelly and picked up William. Rather then slinging him like a sack of potatoes as the Master Chief expected him to, the Hunter carried the SPARTAN rather gently, bridal-style, almost as if William was a magnificent glass statue that would shatter instantly if moved the wrong way. A glass statue that could tear people in half, but a glass statue nonetheless.

"Wait." Master Chief said as the Hunter approached his ship. "I'm going in there as well." The Hunter stopped and turned to looked at the Master Chief. Even though they couldn't see each others' actual faces, their eyes made contact. Realizing that there was no debating this, the Hunter nodded.

"Leave all your weapons out here, though. I don't take kindly to strangers in my home," He informed the SPARTAN. "And by the way, one false move and my internal turrets will turn you into a little puddle of steaming goo. And I just cleaned the floors. I **don't** want to have to do it again." The Master Chief knew that it was not a threat that the Hunter just threw at him; it was a promise. He reluctantly removed all of his weapons, nodded to his fellow SPARTANs, and followed the Hunter to his ship. The Hunter went on first, then the platform lowered again to allowed the SPARTAN on after him.

It was slightly cramped in the ship, but it had an air of something loved. For some reason it reminded the Master Chief of his dear friend Johnson's favorite sniper rifle. It wasn't an actual pet, or human being, but it was well-loved and cared for. It was also obviously high-tech compared to the UNSC ships. It was even more sophisticated then the few Covenant ships he had been on. It really seemed like something futuristic- like a thing out of _Star Trek _or _Star Wars_. That kind of fantastical technology to it. Not in the sense that the Forerunner installations that the Chief had seen gave off. Those were abandoned, eerily silent as their only occupants were the Sentinels and unfortunately, the Flood. _"This is really quite awesome," _Cortana couldn't help but comment. Following the Hunter through a doorway, they arrived in a small medical bay of the ship.

"Well, this should keep him stabilized until we get him some real medical attention." The Hunter said, placing William on the bed. Several devices that the Master Chief had no idea ever existed appeared as holographic screen popped up, steaming with information.

"Lady," A male voice spoke from seemingly nowhere, causing the Master Chief to jump. "I can stabilize his condition, but the Phazon has begun to fuse parts of his suit to his body. I won't be able to heal him here." The Hunter nodded. The SPARTAN quickly realized it was merely the ship's on-board AI, which sounded to be a smart AI, just like Cortana. But then, something clicked.

"Lady?" He exclaimed, looking over at the Hunter.

"Oh, yes." The Hunter replied, 'his' free hand taking off 'his' helmet. Waves of bright, golden hair rolled down, free from the suit, and Master Chief was face to face with the person behind the suit; a **very **attractive woman, seemingly between the ages of 25 and 30, with piercing blue eyes and a fierce look on her face. He was dumbstuck. She had the face of a civilian model, and the look of a hardened soldier at the same time. "Forgot about that." Her voice was clear of the robotic tone, sounding delicate, yet sharp at the same time, and still full of the attitude that it had before. "My suit always screws up the little speaker... thingy." Thin traces of blue veins of something were also noticeable, as well as a blue-ish tint to her eyes, including the whites and the pupils. She seemed... corrupted.

_"Corrupted, Chief? Seriously? And will you stop staring like a hormonal teenager?"_ Cortana snapped, annoyed with his reaction.

_"Beats me. And I am not acting like a hormonal teenager. I never have, and I never will."_


	4. Chicken Soup for a SPARTAN's Soul

**My magical Rant- **If the shortness of my chapters bother you, let me know I will start morphing them together to make them longer. Cause its beginning to bother me for one. And since I'm pretty bad with MC's viewpoint, its going to be a lot more Samus…..cause I'm lame Muhahahaaa. And excuse me if I change things up a bit, for this is a FANFIC. And all the characters are not owned by, etc., etc. Just please correct me, epic Metroid and/or Halo fans, if I get stuff wrong. Please, for the sake of me and this fanfic.

----------------------------------o----------------o--------------o-----------------o---------------------

Samus sighed. It was always like that; people were always surprised when they found out she was female, and treated her differently. It was very irksome.

"We need to leave soon, whether or not your friends come." She stated as she returned her helmet to her head. "Your comrade is in critical condition. He needs medical attention, which I can't give with the damage to his suit." He nodded.

"I'll discuss it with my men." He turned out, and she could hear the whirr as the platform returned him to the ground below.

_Good. He can discuss it with his men; I need to contact the Galactic Federation. They'll want to know about this….Covenant. And the UNSC as well, for they're humans also. Its amazing that we haven't encountered each other before, unless, we weren't together before. I'll have to do some research on this._

"Lady, it seems that we will have no more troubles for the rest of the day. These newfound Covenants and the Space Pirates are not getting along to well. I suggest that we let them battle." Adam broke the silence, speaking into her suit.

"Right. I'll inform the guys below." She stepped onto the platform, and hit the ground. She seemed to have surprised them, for they immediately pulled out her guns and pointed them at her. She held up her hands. Actually, her left hand and her arm cannon. "Calm down. It's just me." They returned their weapons to their hostlers, so she lowered her hands.

"Ok, my ship has informed me that your Covenant and the Space Pirates are currently fighting each other, so I suggest that you make camp here or nearby. If they notice us, we might be fighting them together." They remained silent, so she figured that they were discussing it on a private comm link. But still, she had a feeling that the others considered her a male, and probably not a human.

"Ok, well stay here, but not in the open." Master Chief said. Samus nodded.

"I'll bring out some food for you. Is that okay?" She asked, folding her arm and cannon. They nodded. She stepped onto the platform, and as it flew up, she was surrounded in a yellow glow. By the time she had stepped off the platform and was off, she was left in her skintight Blue Zero Suit, and got to work digging up some food for the soldiers.

_Damn._

Samus found some soup, and slammed something shut._ I feel like some stupid waitress. _She stormed to what she used to heat her food. _Just get me an apron, why don't you? Yes, would you like the chicken or turkey? _Samus slammed her hand against the wall, rattling one of the only pictures she had hanging up. She walked over, and took it off, gazing at the picture. It was of her, her mother, and her father, all together. Samus was on her father's shoulders, holding Pochi, and smiling at the camera. The edges were burnt and torn, for she had dug it up in the rubble from the attack. It was one of the only items that survived. As she stared at the picture, sadness washed over her. _I was so happy then. Why. Why couldn't things go back to that? Where everything was fine?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the timer went off, and Samus pulled out bowls of soup. She put them on a tray, and stepped onto the platform. She was greeted by a collection of gun barrels pointed to her, but they were put away as the soldiers realized it was her.

"Found some food. Doesn't take the best, but it'll keep you healthy." She handed them each a container filled with the seaming food, and sat down with them. She looked around at the group as they took of their own helmets and began to eat.

"Mind explaining to me what these Covenant are?" Samus asked while making minor modifications to her arm cannon.

"An alien race completely obsessed with wiping out all human life in the known Universe. Severely religious." Master Chief said. "They have more advanced weaponry than us, but we have managed to wage a good war against them."

_More advanced weaponry? I know races that haven't left their own star system in millions of years, and haven't even discovered star travel with more advanced weaponry than you! _Samus wanted to say that aloud, but thought it to be wiser to keep her mouth shut. "Ah. I'm guessing you want to know about Space Pirates then." They nodded. "Simply put, they're a race of barbaric aliens intent with taking over the Universe, and wiping out all that stands in their way, including colonies, star cruisers, and GF armadas. Space Pirates enjoy seeing pain, torture, and innocent people getting brutally slaughter." Her tone was bitter, as she thought of her own past.

-------------------o--------------------o----------------------o---------------------o--------------------

Master Chief nodded. Her tone was bitter, so he suspected that she has a bad past with the Space Pirates.

"Sounds like your Space Pirates and our Covenant are not to different." Cortana said, which caused the Hunter to look around, before shaking her head, sighing.

"Yea, I wouldn't be surprised if they start working together, which would be a problem, especially if the Covenant got a hold of Metroids…" She trailed off.

_Cortana, any idea what Metroids are?_ Chief asked, but Samus answered, which surprised Chief.

"You really don't want know until you need to. Just incase we meet some; they look like floating jellyfishes with 2 sets of pincers, and 3 large eye-like orbs. And if you do, you have one option in your case; run like hell." She said calmly, as a small light began to flicker on her suit. Chief took some time to examine it now. It was of no design he had seen before. "Great, we have patrols incoming in this direction. I'm going to send my ship in a stationary orbit. Don't worry; your soldier will be fine for now."

"Spartan," Chief corrected. "We're Spartans." Samus shrugged as she put on her helmet again.

"Spartan, marine, soldier, makes no difference to me. I don't really care." Master Chief scowled, and got ready for the upcoming firefight.

In a few minutes, the Spartans had their remained ammo loaded, and had suitable places to hide for an ambush. Chief noticed that the Hunter did not have any ammo loaded, and was just standing there, out in the open.

"Hunter? Aren't you going to load up or anything? Find a place to get cover?" He asked, in a demanding tone.

"My weapon only needs ammunition for my missiles, and I haven't used any yet. He nodded, and went to seek shelter. Finding a large piece of rubble, he put his back to it, cocking his rifle.

_Cortana, see if you can block their transmissions, we don't want it getting out that we're here._ Samus' starship rose into the air and left the atmosphere.

_It'll take a while Chief; these are Samus' Space Pirates, not our Covenant. It'll take a while for me to hack their systems. _He nodded, and waiting for the sound of Space Pirates.

_Hopefully, these Space Pirates won't have that large creature with them. Samus called it a Berserker Lord I believe. She seems to hold a grudge against them, I wonder why. I'll have to talk to her about that later._

"Chief, I see them. Permission to engage?" Kelly broke his train of thought.

"Give 'em Hell." He replied, and peeked over his cover, seeing as multiple Space Pirates crumpled instantly, probably from sniping. But there were plenty more.

"Be careful." The Hunter warned, proceeding to fire upon the Space Pirates. "Your weapons are almost useless against them, so fire well."

-----------------------------o----------------------------o-------------------o---------------------------

((Small note: Due to the fact that it pisses me off, I will always be calling Samus 'Samus', even though MC and the Spartans know her as the Hunter. She goes a little dark here as well….))

A small smile escaped Samus' lips as she fired a charged Nova shot at the Pirates, killing two and severely wounding a third, which was taken out by the Spartans. _Yes their weaponry is worse than a slingshot, but its better than nothing. Also, it will provide a distraction._ The group of Pirates immediately charged, yelling something in their native language, and firing blasts of purple energy. With a quick thought, targeting signs appeared on five on them, and Samus released the wrath of her multiple shot missile, encasing them in ice.

"Die alien scum!" She heard a Spartan yell as he took down the Pirate popsicles, as Samus liked to call them. They shattered, their blood becoming liquid again as it melted. One of the Pirates was crawling away, for its legs were blasted off.

"Have mercy!" It cried in English, as Samus loomed over it. Even though her voice was broken and robotic, her icy tone was still shown.

"Mercy? You except me to have mercy after what your species has done?" She hissed, and latched onto him with the Grapple Lasso, throwing him into the group, knocking down several others. Samus was beginning to lose her temper now. "After all the brutal slaughtering of innocent people!?" Her tone had risen, and she walked up to the Pirate, cannon charging, who was trying to crawl away, clawing at the dirt. "Think about that." She fired, instantly reducing him to a pile of ash, and proceeded to the next Pirate, ignoring the surprised look from Master Chief.

The small battle waged on, until the last Pirate fell. Samus sighed and sat down, tired. The nightmare from before had kept her from getting her sleep.

"Hunter?" Chief walked up to her, his hidden eyes looking directly at hers. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" She replied, her tone bitter.

"The Pirate from before. What do you hold against them that would make you do that?" His tone was calm, but his question pierced her mind, surfacing memories that had for so long remained buried. Ones that needed to remain buried.

"That is none of your business, so I suggest you shut your trap and go check on your men. I'm bring my ship down now. Hopefully your ship will be arriving soon. I need to contact the GF." She walked away, leaving Master Chief standing alone.


	5. Don't try this at home

Note: I realize that Adam the AI comes in later, after MP3: Corruption. Its just that the timeline confuses me, like the Star Wars timeline. Gah. So I'm making edits to what happened with both Samus and Master Chief to my own gain. Now, let me explain:

Metroid- Takes place after Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, but her ship's AI has always been Adam, and her Corruption never left her and some other creatures. Not telling what though. Oh, and a certain person is alive, though I'm not telling who. All I'm telling that the certain person is NOT Ridley, cause he rezzes about every game. I'm talking about someone who SHOULD be dead. Even though Ridley will make a show (Maybe even a few, he's fun to play with) Currently her Corruption is at a standstill of 75%, but there is always a chance for it to start up again….*dramatic music*

Halo- I have no idea when it takes place. I am not a Halo person, though I don't hate it. I just suck at the game. Seriously, I was sniped by my brother before I even hit the ground. The only reason that I don't get killed all the time is because I can hear the Spartan Laser and see it before it kills me, then I jump like crazy. So use your imagination on this one, based on the info I provide.

Metroid and Halo is not owned by me. Really. I didn't buy them or anything. I just write the fanfic. And don't worry; this will be a fairly long chapter. Or so I hope.

------------------------------------o---------------o---------------------o--------------o----------------o--------------o-------------------

'_Now why did I have the feeling that she was going to act like that?'_

'_Oh shut up Cortana, and how can you "feel" anyway? You're an AI.'_

'_And I didn't know you were capable knowing how to really piss a girl off and bring up some bad memories.'_

'_Touché, but how do you know that they are bad memories?'_

'_It's a girl thing.'_

'_Ha ha. You're going to have to explain it to me sooner or later, whether you like it or not.'_

Master Chief walked back to the Spartans, irritated. "Is everyone O.K.?" He asked. They nodded, checking their weapons and gear.

"Sir, I don't think we're going to be able to take another fight like that, unless they're Covenant. We're having barely any ammo left for a decent firefight." A Spartan commented. Chief nodded, knowing that as well.

"We all know that, but we're Spartans. We can survive long enough until the UNSC arrives." Chief replied, looking around. "Until then, let's keep our eyes peeled, even on this Hunter person. We don't know when he'll turn on us." The rest nodded again. Chief walked off, Assault Rifle in hand. "I'm going to take a look around."

The forest was dense, but not as dense as Master Chief couldn't see the sky. It was similar to earth in geographical features, from what he could tell. While exploring, he made sure to stay in a fairly close range to his group, but far enough that he could get a look at what they were up against.

After exploring for a few minutes, he heard sounds of Covenant fire with someone else's. Lots of it. He followed the noise, running silently though the tightly pack trees. He stopped as the forest ended at a cliff, to open at a very large clearing below. Quickly dropping down to avoid stray fire, he looked upon the scene.

It was an all out battle. It was Space Pirate fighting Covenant, all their forces and power hacking at each other, not even knowing that he was watching.

'_Cortana, are you seeing this?'_ It was a stupid question, for when Cortana was in his head, she saw though his eyes and his thoughts. Commented about them all the time too.

'_Yes Chief. Looks like the Covenant have their hands full. I don't think we'll have to worry about them for a while. Hopefully.'_

'_Looks like they'll be out of our hair. But what are we going to do about this Hunter character? I don't trust her.'_

'_We'll make sure she comes with us. Then Sergeant Johnson can deal with her.'_

'_Good idea.'_

Master Chief heard a mighty screech and roar. A large shadow loomed over the battle, and in swooped a giant reptile, which looked much like a dragon.

'_What the hell is that!?'_ Master Chief asked Cortana as the monster unleashed blasts of plasma onto the inner Covenant forces, attacking and sweeping terror across their ranks. The Space Pirates suddenly fought harder, while making yells of what seemed to be confidence.

'_Whatever it is, it seems to be on the Space Pirate side.'_ Master Chief froze as the creature looked up, directly at him. As their eyes met, Chief felt a shiver go down his spine, as the creature let out a cackle of happiness. There was only one emotion that could describe the look in the creature's eyes: Delight. It enjoyed its butchering of the Covenant, the panic and terror that he caused, the waves of Covenant he wiped out. Master Chief quickly turned around and headed back, determined to find out what the creature was from Samus.

_------------------------------------------------o--------------o------------------o---------------o------------o----------------------------------------------------------_

Samus went to her ship in large steps, angry with not Master Chief, but with herself.

_Why did I let my anger get the better of me?_ She yelled at herself as she walked to her ship, stepped onto the platform, and entered the Gunship. _I know better than to let my emotions to run around freely like that!_ She sat down in the pilot's chair, and began to press some buttons and keys on the controls.

"Open a communication to Admiral Dane." She said, taking off her helmet.

"Of course lady." After waiting a few moments, a visual picture of Admiral Dane opened on her ship's screen.

"Samus!" He exclaimed, slight annoyance in his tone. "What's taking you so long!?"

"My apologies sir," Samus said. Even though she wasn't in the military, she knew better than to not recognize his status. "I received a distress signal from an unknown source. I tracked it down to this planet, where I found a group of humans being attacked by Space Pirates."

"You make it sound like it is strange Samus." He said, his arms folding.

"Sir, they were using projectile weapons. And they say they're from an organization called the UNSC. They say that they're fighting an alien race called the Covenant, a group that is obsessed with wiping out all humans almost as much the Space Pirates are committed to taking over the galaxy, or so I have seen. Luckily, the Covenant and the Pirates seem more interested in blasting each other to bits than us."

"UNSC? I've never heard of the group. Are you sure they're telling the truth?"

"A logo with the Letters UNSC are imprinted on their armor Sir. And one of them in injured. They say that a UNSC ship is on the way to pick them up." She shifted in her seat.

"Well then, if this 'UNSC' group is really so good-hearted, then I'll bring the G.F.S. Olympus over for a formal greeting, to both these Covenant and the UNSC. Also to get rid of those Space Pirates, if they don't kill each other first." A grin spread across his face. "Take care of these UNSC people, until their ship arrives. If they try anything funny, let them know that if they're messing with you, they're messing with the whole Galactic Federation. We should arrive in about 72 hours." His image dissipated.

"This is one of the times where I actually don't mind having the GF covering my back." Samus said with a smirk, putting on her helmet again.

"Lady, someone is trying to enter the Gunship. Permission to terminate?" Adam's voice asked.

"Who is it Adam?"

"The one who is called Master Chief, Lady."

"Ah. Don't kill him, I'll head out." She stepped onto the platform, and watched as Master Chief quickly jumped out of the way to avoid it hitting him.

"What do you want Master Chief?" She asked, her voice calmer than when they had last spoken.

"Chief. Call me Chief. It's easier to say. And have you ever seen a large creature with the Space Pirate who looks like a dragon?" Samus froze, knowing who it was.

"Ridley. It was Ridley. He's a Space Pirate Leader. A very dangerous one at that. Where did you see him." She tensed up, her arm

"Over at a battle, between the Covenant and the Space Pirate. He saw me, so I headed back."

"Headed back?! Did you make sure he wasn't following you!?"

"He followed me for a little, but I lost him in the woods." Samus relaxed slightly, knowing that Ridley wasn't about to leap out of nowhere and attack. He had a habit of doing that.

"Good. Stay away from there. I need to notify the GF about this." Samus did a 180 on her heels, and headed onto the platform, disappearing into her ship again.

"Adam, bring up a communication with Admiral Dane again." A few moments later a image of Admiral Dane came up again.

"Samus! I thought we had finished this conversation!" He seemed pissed, for he was slightly red.

"Ridley is here." His face lost its color, and he remained silent for a few moments.

"Samus, that, complicates things. If Ridley is there, so is his fleet. We'll be wiped out, as well as these UNSC friends of yours. You have to go out and kill him. Again."

"Sure, but I except a good pay for this." He nodded. Samus grinned underneath her helmet. Sometimes it was good being a Bounty Hunter. The image disappeared, and as Samus had hoped, for the last time. She stepped onto the platform and came down again, and joined the Spartans.

----------------------------------------o---------------------o-----------------------------o----------------o---------------------o--------------------o----------------

"Mind explaining who Ridley is exactly?" Chief asked as Samus sat down with him and his fellow Spartans. She remained silent.

"I already told you." She said, her voice cracked and broken. "He's the Space Pirate Commander. Really irritati- Urgh! I can't stand this stupid speech issue anymore!" She took off her helmet, her long blonde hair falling down to her waist. She looked at the inside of her helmet. "What is with this thing!?" She exclaimed as her arm cannon changed, from its green color to a bright red as what looked like a fuse tool came from it and caused small, harmless sparks to come from her helmet.

"Chief…" One of the Spartans said, a little surprised. "Did you know the Hunter was a girl?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not there." She said before he could answer, but she seemed to be concentrating on repairing her helmet more than them. "And it isn't a big deal really. A couple of you are female, so what's the big surprise?"

"You don't act like one; that's why they're so surprised." Cortana's voice appeared from nowhere, causing Samus to look around, before muttering something to herself in an unknown language, and continuing to work. Master Chief got the feeling that she was swearing to herself.

"Like I was saying, mind explaining who Ridley is?" Master Chief wasn't about to let Samus get off it so easily.

She sighed, annoyed, and answered. "He's the main leader of the Pirates, and an annoying one at that. No matter how many times I kill him, he always manages to be reconstructed by the Pirates somehow. I've slain him about, oh, 5 or 6 times already." Master Chief still stared directly at Samus, knowing there was more from her still bitter expression.

"And?" He asked. Samus glared at him.

"And what?" She snapped. She was beginning to take the same tone as she did before, when Master Chief asked about her grudge. He knew there was a connection.

"Why do you hold a grudge against him?" He asked smoothly, trying to get her to answer. Samus was going to say something, but stopped, as if remembering something. She stood up.

"I need to head to my ship. There's something I need to repair my helmet." Her voice lacked emotion, and she turned and walked in the direction of her ship, looking at the ground.

'_Chief! Look what you just did!'_

'_What did I just do!?'_

'_You men are always so insensitive! Go after her and apologize!'_

'_I didn't mean to offend her; I just wanted to know why!'_

"Chief, any idea what her grudge might be?" Kelly asked. He shrugged.

"Could be anything." He replied. "But whatever it is, she doesn't seem interested in sharing."

"Maybe you should talk to her." Fredric spoke up.

"Why should I? She obviously wanted to be alone, I think it would be best if we did just that."

"Because," Cortana said aloud so everyone could hear, "She's the only chance we have of getting William off this planet ALIVE. If we do something to offend her, she might kill him and just fly off. And you just offended her. You should probably go and apologize, at least that way, she probably won't kill William."

"You have a point. Fine, I'll go and talk to her. Just keep and eye out for patrols. We don't want to get a lot of attention." He stood up and walked in the direction Samus went in, and up to the Gunship.

"Um, Hunter? Can I come inside?" He asked, hoping she heard him. Adam was the one who answered in her place.

"I'm sorry," He said smoothly, "But the Lady has ordered me not to let anyone inside."

'_Any ideas Cortana?'_

'_Make up an excuse!'_

'_Like what?'_ He wracked his mind for something important.

"I would like to check on my injured comrade." Chief said. After a moment of silence, Adam replied.

"I will bring up your request with the Lady." Another moment of silence, this time longer. Finally, Adam gave Chief Samus' answer. "The Lady says you have 10 minutes." The platform whizzed down, and Master Chief stepped onto it, as it quickly shot up again.

He looked around for Samus; she was nowhere to be found. While he was looking around though, something on the wall caught his eye. It was a small rod was sticking out, almost like someone had put a nail there.

"Computer, What is this for?" Chief asked, looking at the small stub of metal.

"The Lady hangs a picture there. A few minutes before you entered, she arrived and took the picture, heading straight to her quarters. She does not wish to be bothered. And my designated name is Adam."

"Ok, sorry, Adam. I'll go check on my Spartan now." He walked up to one of the doors, knowing it was not the door to the medical bay, and knocked slightly. "Hunter? Are you in there?"

"The Lady does not wish to be bothered." Adam chimed in.

A weak voice came out, whether it was because it was just weak, or from the muffling of the door. "Its okay Adam, if he bothers me, I know how to dispose of him. Come in." The door automatically opened, to reveal a figure sitting in the corner of a dark room, staring at a small rectangular photo.

"Um, Hunter?" Master Chief asked as he stood nearby the doorway.

"What?" Her voice was broken, and sad. She didn't even look up, just stared at the photo.

"Sorry if I brought up any bad memories." Master Chief felt uncomfortable apologizing; it wasn't something he normally did. In his line of work, he had 3 ways of viewing and acting around people: 1.) Superiors – Treated with the respect of their rank, and carried out their orders. 2.) Allies – Assisted and worked with them, got a level of respect based on their combat skills, and how long they'd been working together. 3.) Enemies – Shoot to kill, if that doesn't work, use melee combat. All other emotions were pushed back. Now he was apologizing for something he didn't even know he did.

"Say it like you mean it!" Cortana shouted aloud. "Don't you men know anything!?"

"Its okay, I accept your apology. Now shoo. Go check on your soldier" Samus made a hand motion of sending him away.

-------------------------------------o-----------------o-------------------------o---------------------o--------------------o-----------------o--------------------------

As Chief nodded and walked out, the door shut automatically behind him. Samus sighed, and looked at the picture again.

"Why am I always so weak?" She said aloud to herself, a tear running down her cheek. "I'm always using my emotions. And now, when I have to pay the price, why am I so weak?" She almost wanted to throw the picture, but just stood up and placed it on her bed.

_And its only going to get worse. Most of the time, I push the memories of what Ridley did to my parents and friends to the back of my mind; I forget it on purpose. But sometimes it worms its way to the front of my head. And that is when I will break. I've done it before, a couple times. The first time I had the Chozo elders to comfort me. The rest I was alone. I'm always alone now. And I will always be alone. But why am I so weak?_

Samus remembered when she had grieved for the loss of a close friend of hers, during her training and childhood on Zebes. When her friend had went to another planet for a mission, he had been killed. They had know each other since they were both very young; he was one of the first friends she had. When news of his death reached Samus, she spent weeks grieving for her loss, and found herself weaker than the other trainees, because they didn't stop to mourn him but moved on.

_Grandpa bird however,_ Samus thought, recalling it, _said I was stronger because the others had abandoned their emotions, but I fought with mine. I always used my emotions. It still doesn't make any sense._

She stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I still act like a Hatchling," she said to herself, picking up the picture again. The door opened, and she hung it up again. "Oh well." She opened the door to the small medical bay to see Master Chief watching the injured Spartan sleep.

"He'll be fine." Samus reassured him. "Now I have to prepare for a mission." He looked up as Samus walked off to her suit.

"Adam, is my suit done recharging?" She asked as she made herself some tea.

"Yes Lady. Would you like me to add the Gravity and Varia upgrades?"

"Yes please. How long should it take?"

"About 15 minutes lady." She sighed, and drank her tea, as some old files came up.

"What are those?" Master Chief asked as he emerged from the medical bay.

"Lore of the planets I have visited. Some are Chozo, Bryyoian, Eylsian, and even GF data."

"You mean aliens?" His tone was cautious.

"Yes, aliens. What, have something against anything that isn't human?" She asked coolly.

"Well, the only aliens that I have met have all tried to kill me." He replied. Samus shrugged.

"Too bad for you. I've met plenty of different races, some wanted me dead, others, I was their savior." She closed the documents.

"I'm going to be outside with my men."

"Yes. I will be joining you shortly." He stepped onto the platform, disappearing from sight." Samus sighed and went into her quarters and into her bathroom, and turned on the shower, steam filling the room. "Adam, lock the platform up please. I don't want to be bothered." She heard the platform heading up, and stepped into the shower before taking off her Zero-Suit, the steaming water feeling pleasant on her skin. Samus mostly stood in there, breathing deeply and the water rained down on her, clearing her mind.

_I have one mission right now: Kill Ridley. Again. Oh, and keep these Spartans alive. I'll just tell them to stay here._

------------------------------------------------o----------------o----------------o--------------------o--------------------o--------------o-----------------------------

"I take it went well?" A Spartan asked. Chief nodded.

"She seems fine." He was telling the truth; she did look fine, but he knew she wasn't.

"Well," Cortana spoke up. "Do we have a plan?"

"Actually, while you were talking with the Hunter, we were forming one." Kelly said. "We can't stay here forever; its only a matter of time before the Covenant or these Space Pirates discover our location. Since the Hunter is the only one with a ship on out side at the moment, and it won't fit all of us, you and her would go to a safer location while we follow on foot." She went at length discussing the fine details of the plan, and Master Chief gave the appropriate nod when needed.

'_I'm surprised they came up with such an elaborate plan so quickly'._ Cortana commented.

'_They are SPARTANS you know,' _Chief replied.

"Sounds good?" Kelly asked as she finished her plan.

"We-" Master Chief was beginning to say.

"Nice plan," A crackly, robotic voice interrupted Chief. It was Samus, and she was standing near the group. "But I have different issues."

"Can you avoid doing that?" Chief asked.

"Doing what?" Samus replied, a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Interrupting me. Don't do it." Chief could feel her scowl.

"Well, like I was saying," Samus continued. "I have a mission to complete. I ha-"

"We." Chief said, coping her act.

"What?"

"You mean we."

"No, I mean I. As in I'm doing this alone."

Chief rose and looked directly to Samus, his hidden eyes looking at her. "Let's get this straight. We're in this together. You're not going to be able to handle the Covenant and Space Pirates."

Her tone became slightly cynical. "For your information, I don't need backup. I never have. AND I've delt with far worse than a small army of Pirates and these Covenant people." Chief shook his head.

"You know nothing of the Covenant. They might glass the planet."

"Glass?"

"Melt the surface." Her shoulders relaxed suddenly, and he realized she was sighing. She turned around and began to walk off, speaking without looking at them.

"Then I better get this done and over with." The Spartans turned to Master Chief, and he nodded. The group got up and began to follow Samus, occasionally looking around for any signs of Covenant or Space Pirate activity.

'_Why do I have the feeling this is going to be a long day?'_


	6. He Who Never Dies

Ok, the ketchup part of the story is from my friend, she made me a T-shirt that says "Do not meddle the affairs of dragons Sir Knight, for you are crunchy, and good with ketchup." If you're reading this buddy, Woot, I thank thee.

And I apologize that almost all of the fight (except for that certain part) was from Sammy's point of view. There just wasn't enough action from MC's point of view. Ridley is not one who brings help.

Well, Well, Well, did you actually think I managed to raise BILLIONS of dollars and buy the license to both Halo from Bungie AND Metroid from Nintendo? Do you really think I can do that kind of stuff? No? Then my disclaimer that "I DO NOT OWN THESE DAMMIT!!" is still in use. Now GET ON WITH IT!

---------------------------------o----------------------o--------------o------------o------------o------------o--------o-------------------------------------

Samus walked in long, quick strides, ignoring Master Chief.

"Aren't you going to tell us what we're doing?" He asked, walking just as fast as her. She felt a wave of anger rush over her for no apparent reason, and stopped suddenly, spinning around to face Master Chief.

"Get this straight you stupid, arrogant pest! It's none of your business, so buzz off! I'm doing my job!" He stopped, and Samus realized he was going to snap something back.

"At least I'm not a ditzy blonde girl who can't even fight without her suit!" He retorted, his arms folding across his chest. That was the last straw.

"SHUT UP!" Samus shouted, her tone breaking through the robot-like voice her helmet gave her. She really didn't get around to fixing it. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she spoke again, her voice calmer. "You know nothing about me, nothing at all. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut because unlike you, I don't get fed and clothed from the hand of my superiors. I have none. I'm a bounty hunter, and unlike you, if I don't do my job, I don't eat. And if you ever call me ditzy again, I will see to it that you don't leave this planet alive." She stopped and spun around again, while she let what she said sink in a little.

Someone is out there. And he knows we're here. That can only point to one person. Ridley.

With a quick thought, her command visor went up, as she directed her ship to take off and make a safe orbit. The Spartans spun around to see the orange and yellow Gunship take off.

"What was that?" A Spartan asked.

"It looks like I don't have to go hunting after all. He came here." As if on cue, a great dragon-like reptile flew down from the sky, as a rain of plasma aimed at the group came from its maw. A cackle of glee came from the beast as it landed, looked directly at Samus. The Spartans rolled, dodging the shots, but Samus just stood there, shooting away the blasts as they came to her.

"Well, well, well, what have we here. It's been a while Samus." A voice came from the monster.

"Ridley," Her tone was sickeningly sweet. "How many times do I have to kill you for you to crawl back under that slime-covered rock you came from? Its getting quite annoying."

Ridley laughed again. "Sorry Samus, but I'm afraid I'm going to kill you today. It'll be such fun. Maybe you'll scream like your mother did when I killed her!" He kept laughing in delight, before noticing the Spartans.

"What have we here, you got new toys Samus? I can't wait to break them, but first thing's first, lets get rid of you."

"Hunter, what did he just call you? And what was that about your mother?"

"Now's not the time, Chief. Don't try and fight him, for you are meddling in the affairs of a Space Dragon, and you are crunchy and good with ketchup." She charged her Nova Shot.

"Guess what Ridley, Admiral Dane asked me to kill you. I'm even getting paid. And since you're so easy to kill, I think this will be fun. So, how's it going to go down? Shall you play good and I'll make your death swift, or should you irk me and I kill you slowly?" A hidden grin swept across her face.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to play nice? Oh yea, i forgot, you didn't have any to raise you!" Samus silently fired her charged Nova Shot, which bounced harmlessly off of his amour.

"Is that the best you can throw at me today Samus? I thought the Chozo trained you better!" Samus knew better than to fall for that trick, but her fist clenched up tightly.

"You really think I tried? You know better than that. Chief, get your men out of here."

"Hunter, you really think you can take him alone?" His tone was cautious. Samus realized that he didn't want the only chance of William living getting killed.

"I've killed him about 6 times." She wasn't actually sure, she had killed him to many times.

"You have a point." Cortana said. "Come one Chief, let's go make sure that the Hunter doesn't have to deal with any unimportant problems." Chief nodded, and made a motion to his men. Samus knew from her brief time in the Federation that he meant for them to fall back for now. She turned back to Ridley, quickly scanning him for any weak points.

**SCAN COMPLETE: ANALYZING**

**Bioform: Ridley **

**Information: Ridley has been brought back to life normally now, but has been genetically enhanced, better than the previous normal Ridleys. All of his attacks are now much more powerful, and he has a increased speed, but he seems to have several weak points, probably from defects while reconstruction. His tail joint, neck joint, and when he is charging is attacks are all ideal times and places to attack him. X-ray visor is suggested. Also note that when he is stunned, his mouth is open, which also provides a weak points for the bioform.**

Samus smirked. It was going to be easier than she thought.

"Well now Ridley, let's begin, shall we?" A wicked smile swept across his face, as he lunged for Samus. At first she was surprised by the swiftness of his reactions, but she quickly locked up all her emotions deep in her mind. Ridley loved to mess with her head, so she learned that it was best to ignore your emotions when fighting him. He grabbed at her with his claw, but Samus dodged the attack with a dash from her Space Jump Boots, jumping over the sweep with his tail.

_I know these moves. I know all of his moves. Hell, I even know his favorite color! Why can't the Space Pirates pick a new leader!?_

She switched to her X-ray visor, and luckily for her, her visor automatically targeted the weak points. She noticed a weakening in his armor, and fired a series of shots, which didn't do much. That came to one answer: Hypermode. She quickly switched to the mode, and her Phazon based attacks were much more powerful and did damage.

---------------o--------o--------------o---------------------o--------------o--------------o---------------o--------------o--------------o-------------------

Chief's eyes widened in surprise. Samus' suit…changed. From the dark blue color with some orange, it transformed into a suit made of glowing silver and glowing bright blue. Her attacks were the same color as the blue, and apparently did much more damage, since Ridley seemed to be having a lot more trouble.

'_She is so going to have to show me how that's done.'_

'_How come you always act like an excited child over powerful weapons Chief?' _Cortana complained.

---------------o---------o---------------o---------------o-------------o--------------o-----------o------------o--------------o-----------o------------------

Samus grunted as the Hypermode's safety drain activated after 30 seconds, and her suit and visor returned to normal. "Crap." Since she used it to the full time with her Corruption, it drained a whole energy tank. Luckily, she had a few. Making a well aimed shot, she tore a large hole in one of Ridley's wings, which made him screech in pain. "Arragont Hatchling! You'll not be able t- Oh crap. Sorry, Looks like I'll have to devour you sometime later. My boss wants me." Samus stopped shooting.

"What? You're the leader! WHO ARE YOU TAKING ORDERS FROM!?" Samus demaned as Ridley was prepairing to take off.

"Sorry Hatchling, but you'll have to find out. But you'll probably die afterwards." Apparently his wound was not serious enough, for RIdley took of into the sky, leaving Samus shooting at him.

"Dammit!" She shouted as he left her sight. Chief jogged up to her.

"The UNSC has arrivied Hunter. We should get going." She nodded. "Lead the way Chief."

----------------o-----------------o--------------------------o------------------------------------o--------------------------o------------------o---------------

The Spartans weaved though the dense forest, with Samus following not far behind.

"Hunter, did he get away?" Cortana asked aloud. Samus nodded, but said no more. Chief knew there was more, for he had picked up some of the talk of another 'leader', one that even this Ridley person answered to. The fact she wasn't saying anything ment that she didn't trust them enough yet. The feeling was mutual.

"Where are we headed?" Samus asked after a period of silence.

"To a safe place where the pelican can land to pick us up. You don't mind, do you?" A Spartan said.

"Phah." Chief replied. "There's no _safe _place for a pelican to land. Never existed, never will." The Spartans laughed, but Samus did not, obviously not getting the joke.

'_She is really not from around here...._' Cortana commented. Master Chief agreed. Samus stopped suddenly, as did the Spartans.

"Hunter, is something wrong?" Chief asked, when he too, did realize there was something wrong.

There was silence.

Nothing could be heard. No plants, animals, winds, nor the fighting of the Covenant or the Pirates. That was the part that worried the Chief.

"They've stopped fighting." Kelly said. "Which either means that the Covenant are going to glass the planet...."

"or... they've started working together. Either way, it can't be good." Samus started running again, this time a lot faster. Not that the Spartans couldn't keep up.

---------------------------o------------------o----------------------o----------------------o---------------o------------------o---------------o------------------

**Planet: Unknown**

**Time: 0045 hours Earth Time  
**

"You called, mistress?" Ridley said to a figure in the shadows.

"Don't kill her yet, you know we need her alive to complete our mission." A voice replied

"Of course, mistress. And what of our newly found 'friends'?"

"See if you can contact their leader. They might be of some use to us yet, but don't forget what we're trying to accomplish here Ridley. We need Sammy _alive._"

"Of course mistress." A hand shooed him away, so he took off again, flying away. He landed in the docking bay of a extremely large ship. A group of Space Pirate elites came out to greet him.

"Lord Ridley, we have established contact with the Covenant leader as promised." He grinned wickley as a screen came up, revealing a image of one of the Prophets.

"Ah, one of the pathetic leaders of the race we almost killed." Ridley said in the Human Tounge.

"You know of the human language?" The Prophet replied.

"Of course. It seems that we have a commom enemy. Let's make a deal: We work together to kill the Humans, then we can fight eachother to see who'll win." The Prophet, who was Truth, thought for a moment.

"I will discuss it with my other Prophets, but only if we do not attack eachother while the decsion is being made." Ridley grinned wickedly and nodded.

_'Looks like fooling these guys will be easier than i thought.' _He thought, savoring the moment when he would be snapping the Prohpet's neck in his claws.

-------------------------o------------------o-----------------------o-----------------------o---------------------o-o---------------o-------------------o-

_This is taking forever Chief....._

_Stop complaining Cortana, we're almost there.  
_


	7. Breaking In

disclaimer- Halo and Metroid are not owned by me. Seriously, who do you think I am? The head of Bungie AND Nintendo? Really?

Other- Sorry about the delay guys. I wrote it all down, but for some reason, I couldn't put stuff on the Internet. But now it's working, so yea!! And now we can have some fun, and I'm going to be adding some wacky stuff. Brace for impact.

-----------------------------------o--------------o------------o------------o------------------------------

'_Are we there yet?'_ Cortana would say every so often.

'_You tell me!'_ Chief replied. Even though he and Cortana were holding a conversation, it was inside his head and the Spartans were silent, as was Samus. He was mainly amazed by the fact that she could keep up with the Spartans. He also noticed before that in their view, Samus moved normal-time. Their "adaptations", as the government called them made other's movement seem almost like in slow motion. It allowed them to be faster, but either Samus' suit allowed her to do that, or she was just as fast. This could prove dangerous if they fought, not to mention that cannon on her right arm.

"We should be coming up on the location. It'll be a cliff to an almost basin-like terrain. The cliff will be pretty easy to get down." Samus said, disturbing the silence.

"And you know that how?" Chief asked as the group ran though the dense forest.

"My ship sends a 3-D map of the area to my suit." Samus replied, her tone acting as if it was common knowledge.

"So I'm guessing that your ship and your suit were both made by the same people, this Federation group you talk about?" Cortana asked, causing Samus to look around, before muttering something.

"Yes and no." She stopped for a quick moment before running again, looking around. She seemed to be checking for something.

"Meaning?" Chief asked.

"We're here." Was Samus' only reply, as they stopped at the cliff she was talking about earlier. Master Chief found it annoying that whenever he tried to find something out, Samus just found something else to keep him busy. Oh, she had really outdone herself this time. It was just what Cortana, the Spartans, Master Chief, and probably Samus as well, were dreading.

The Covenant and the Pirates were working together. Luckily, they didn't seem to notice them, they were to busy rounding up troops and such. Samus groaned as Ridley flew over the army that filled the basin, but he didn't see the group and continued on, cackling with glee at his army.

"Looks like we're going to have to find a new vacation spot team, lets get moving, We're going to need to send out a message to the UNSC again, if they don't know already. Any idea when our rescue brigade should be arriving Cortana?" Chief asked as the group began to turn around. Samus still stood there, frozen because of something. Chief waved his hand in front of her visor.

"Hello, anyone in there?" He asked. Cortana seemed to be finished with her calculations. "ETA 30 minutes Chief. We need to let them know of the Covenant and the Pirate's newly formed 'bondage'." Chief sighed. "Ok, I'll open a comm channel, since they're in range now."

"This is Master Chief. Is any UNSC getting this message?" He asked on a comm link. Static was the only response to his question, until a voice came up.

"Chief, what the hell are you doing?" The familiar voice of Sergeant Johnson asked. "If I had a dollar for every time I had to get your ass out of trouble!"

"Hunter, can you find a better place for our pickup to land? I don't think it'll go well if the Covenant and the Space Pirates see us." Samus nodded and seemed busy, as if talking on a comm herself. "Sergeant, our ship was shot down by the Covenant and we were forced to crash land on an unknown planet. We were without communication, since no one was in range to receive our signal, until we encountered these aliens called Space Pirates."

"Space Pirates, eh?" Sergeant Johnson replied. "Don't sound to friendly."

"Well they weren't. In fact, they tried to kill us, and critically injured William with their weapons. That was when we encountered a person called the Hunter."

"That's pretty cheesy, if you ask me. Look, I'll debrief you when we get your ass on this ship. Any chance this Hunter character will be joining us?"

"Probably. The Hunter seems to know a lot about the Space Pirates. She could prove to be an asset."

Samus spoke up. "Master Chief, I found an easier landing site that isn't occupied. It's about a kilometer to the south. We should get moving." Master Chief nodded.

"Cortana will send you the coordinates to the landing point Sergeant. We'll meet you there. Master Chief out." He closed the comm link, letting Cortana do her part. The group began to run off, leaving the horde of Covenant and Space Pirates busily working.

-------------------o-----------------o----------------o-----------------o-----------------o----------------

Samus watched the group, surprised that they could keep up with her. When she was helping Federation forces, she usually had to slow herself down or else she would leave them behind. They seemed to be having no trouble with keeping up, and could probably go faster. Samus wondered for a moment if they had similar training to what she had with the Chozo.

"Crap. We have incoming." Cortana said aloud. Samus' arm cannon began to charge, as her visor picked them up as well. It was a squad of aero troopers. She was thankful it was at least creatures that she knew how to defeat.

"Aim for their jetpacks!" Samus shouted, as she opened fire. The Space Pirates seemed genuinely surprised that Samus was there, and shouted something about. "The Hunter!" Before attacking madly. Samus let out a couple missiles, which worked excellently against the flying group. The Spartans fired as well, and to Samus' surprise, did some damage.

"Die alien scum!" She heard a Spartan shouted. Samus sighed. Alien scum? Well, looks like these people have only encountered aliens as enemies. I'm lucky the G.F.S. Olympus didn't come to pick us up, or these people would have gone crazy.

Soon, only one aero trooper was left, and he tried to get away, shouting something. Apparently, Cortana had jammed his comm. Samus shot him, reducing him to simple ashes.

"Let's get moving people. We don't want to miss your ride." She made sure to say "your" instead of "our" to remind them that she was doing this out of the goodness of her heart. The Spartans nodded, and the group moved on, though the trees, dodging sentries and scouts. They were silent for a while, until Cortana broke the silence.

"Uh Oh…" Samus knew something was up. "Looks like our Covenant and Pirate friends have finally noticed us. We have serious incoming."

"We're almost there. You guys go ahead, I'll hold them off." Samus said, as she readied her arm cannon. Master Chief cocked his shotgun.

"I'll stay to." He said, and the group nodded. He turned to Samus, and she knew to her gut that he was smirking. "You did say that your ship could hold at least one of us. That would be me." Samus sighed.

"I could say something, but since I'm rudely outnumbered on this decision, I guess I will just have to go with it. I suggest that we sabotage their forces a little to provide some distraction. There's a base not to far from here."

Master Chief nodded, so he and Samus split from the group, Samus leading the way to the Space Pirate/Covenant base to wreak some havoc. Soon the group of Spartans were out of sight.

"Looks like for the time being, we have to work together." Master Chief said as they ran.

"Don't think I like you or anything." Samus snapped. "As the Hunter, its my duty to wipe the Space Pirates off of the face of the planet." Master Chief shrugged, and kept running, until Cortana spoke up.

"Hey Hunter, can you tell us a little more on what we'll be facing for the Space Pirates?" Samus heard her attitude; she was not going to just let her keep silent.

"Well, since it seems you'll need it, I'll tell a little bit about the Pirates that you'll probably be facing. The average Pirate has a jet pack that works temporarily, and are fairly easy to take care of. They fire from the gun that is actually crafted into their arm, kind like the arm cannon on my suit. Then there are the Pirate Commandos. They are similar in appearance to the other Pirate Troopers and have all of their weapons, but wear special armor crafted out of Phazite which can only be pierced by high-frequency beams. They stand out against the lower ranked Pirates in their ability to become invisible, as well as their elevated endurance. So if you see them, may I suggest you duck and cover. Your simple weapons will provide no help to you."

"Simple weapons?" Master Chief exclaimed as the group that had been following them finally began to come up. "And what of the flying guys that I've noticed?"

"Aerotroopers." Samus turned around and began blasting at the Space Pirates. "Pirate Aerotroopers are known for their cold precision and utter cruelty. Armed with both beam and missile systems, the Aerotrooper can be a difficult for to engage, especially at range. Their jet packs can be overloaded with heat-based attacks, however. These units prefer death before dishonor: an injured Aerotrooper will make a suicide attempt strike before allowing himself to be captured. They are dangerous foes, but their lack of armor leaves them vulnerable to explosive blasts. A weakness also lies in the jet pack: igniting it will allow the pack to be separated from the pilot. They use twin Remote Attack Pods to engage targets. The Attack Pods are capable of using a Particle Cannon or a Helix Missile Pod. They can tap their Phazon power unit to warp from point to point." Samus stated. She had studied all the records that she had of Space Pirates. It was really the only thing she had to do when she wasn't doing a job.

"You think you could let me download all that information from your ship or something?" Cortana asked, eager to learn more. "This could come in handy for the UNSC. Samus nodded. It sounded like these UNSC could use all the help they could get.

---------------o---------------o------------------o-----------------o-----------------o-----------------o-----------------o--------------

Master Chief was shocked by how much Samus knew. Does she really have that much free time?! He thought, firing a shotgun at an Aerotrooper. "So...." He said after an uncomfortable silence, only interrupted by the death screams of Space Pirates as they attacked. "How many of these guys have you killed?"

"I lose track. They always clone themselves, so for instance, this Space Pirate." She replied, disintegrating the Space Pirate swiping at her witch a blade of some sort. "I might end up fighting again in about a week or so."

"Doesn't that irritate you?" Cortana asked. They engaged in this conversation while killing the Space Pirates. It was almost like a natural reaction for Chief and Samus to kill as they were.

"Greatly." Samus said, firing a missile. "We need some way to distract them so we can get off of this planet. My scans are picking up a generator about 2 clicks south. We can blow that thing and it'll keep them busy enough to let us get out.

"Didn't you say something about 'wiping out Space Pirates' before?" Master Chief asked, beating down one of the aliens. While Samus seemed like a lot of things to him, one to abandon her duty was not one of them.

"I have no experience with these Covenant that you are familiar with. I need to learn a bit more about them before i take them on. Being unprepared to liberate an entire planet is NOT good. Follow me." The two took off, leaving the remains of the Space Pirate behind them.

They approached the entrance to the facility, which was built slightly into the ground. Master Chief looked around for an entry point, while Cortana attempted a hack.

"Nothing." Master Chief exclaimed in dismay. "I can't find a way in."

"And i can't process the language yet. By the time I hacked, it'd be a little late." Cortana said to both Samus and Chief. Samus, however, was staring at a small vent, which only an object about the size of a bowling ball could fit into.

"What Hunter, are you going to take off your armor and climb though it?" Chief asked with sarcasm.

"I have a better idea actually." Samus replied, and instantly turned into a unimaginably small ball, about the size of a bowling ball.

" Hunter, that's supposed to happen, right?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes Chief, I did that. Let's say its an alternate form of my suit. I'll just lay a concussion bomb and.." Her voice seemed to come from all around, which kinda creeped Master Chief out. The vent's opening was blasted away. "I'm heading in." The ball rolled into the small hatch, and disappeared. There was silence for a moment, before the doors came open and Samus stood, her suit in normal form again.

"Damn, I need to get myself one of those." Chief commented, and the two ran inside.

It was filled with the normal Space Pirate design, and the entire complex had a strange, orange glow. Strangely enough, they found little to no Space Pirate inside.

"This day just gets worst all the time." Samus said, looking around.

"That being why? We haven't ran into any Space Pirates." Cortana said, who was still decoding the Space Pirate language.

"Exactly the problem. That means they're all guarding the generator, or something else is doing the work for them. Something that makes them feel like they don't need to guard the place. Which means trouble."

"Ok then.." Chief was surprised on how much Samus knew of their tactics. It was like him and the Covenant. He got the feeling that she had been fighting the Space Pirates for a very long time.

"I'm detecting something ahead. Something not friendly." The two burst though a door into what appeared to be the generator room. And something was waiting. A shard of ice almost destroyed Chief, but he dodged the attack. A creature he had never seen before emerged from the shadows, and no face was visible. Suddenly, it felt cold. Oh so very, very cold. Chief glanced over to Samus, who was frozen, not literarily, but frozen in shock.

"R-R-Rundas...!?" Samus stammered, her shock and surprise breaking though the dead robotic tone she usually spoke in.

_'I have a bad feeling about this....'_


	8. Hero Fail

**Ok, another long-awaited chapter of my fanfic! Metroid and Halo are not mine, blah blah blah, let's get this show on the road. New Metroid Game!! :D Please let me know if you want me to alter Sgt. Johnson's personality, as I'm trying to make him a smarter version of Sarge from Red vs. Blue. Rate and Review my dear friends!**

**Another Timeline Change: Samus has the Etacoons (or however you spell them) and Drachoras. Because they're cool.**

* * *

"Rundas?" Samus asked, her voice almost cracking. The creature let out a low grunt, but did not attack. Master Chief looked over to Samus; see seemed actually happy to see this thing, which was probably an enemy!

"You know this thing?" Chief asked, still pointing his assult rifle at it.

"That _thing_ is Rundas. He's a Phyrigisian. The have abilities over ice. He was working with me, Ghor, and Ganandrayda on my last mission to get rid of Phazon but..." She trailed off.

"But?" Cortana asked.

"He got corrupted by Phazon and fell to Dark Samus, who was controlling the Space Pirates at the time. I was left with no other choice but to kill him. But we might be able to free him from Dark Samus' grasp now that she's dead!"

"Wait.. you KILLED him and he's right here?" Chief exclaimed. Samus shrugged her large shoulders, but it was inturrpted by Rundas firing upon the two.

"I really don't care, but we're going to have to take him out." Master Chief informed Samus, but she refused to accept that.

"No! We still might be able to save him!" Samus replyed, dertermined to save the Phyrigisian. _'Why would she care so much about this guy?'_ Master Chief thought. _'Aren't emotions supposed to come AFTER fighting?'_

"We have no other choice!" He retorted. He was amazed by the fact that they still managed to find time to argue while dodging Rundas' attacks.

"I'm not going to loose anyone again!!" Samus shouted in despiration, and Chief caught a glimpse of her face under her visor. Her eyes were in a dertermined panic of some sort, something that Master Chief understood, yet didn't. "No one gets left behind!!" He knew that rule very, very well. _She's tired of loosing teammates.. _Master Chief thought, but he didn't realize how deep it was with Samus at that time.

"Fine." He said, "We'll try, but if not, I'm going to take him out, whether you like it or not." Samus didn't respond to that. The two moved in on Rundas and fired.

Rundas let out a roar as he blocked the shots by raising up pillars of ice. He then firied flurries at Chief and Samus, but they easily dodged his attacks. He created a kind of platform of ice as he flew around, launching ice from above. The battle waged on like this, until something happened. Rundas managed to pin down the Chief's left leg and side. As Master Chief used all the strength he had to get himself free, Rundas closed in for the final blow. Occasionly, to derter him, Chief shot from his trusty assult rifle, but it was of no use. A beam of purple energy came out of nowhere and latched onto Rundas, and yanked him back. It was Samus, with a kind of energy whip coming out of her hand. She kept him at bay while the Master Chief managed to get himself free.

_Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit!_ Chief said, using the butt of his rifle to chi his way out. _This ice is really strong!!!_

_I'm making record of it FYI, _Cortana commented. She loved new information. It was her passion.

Samus fired at Chief's ice-encased leg. "Watch where you shoot, rookie!" Chief shouted, but he noticed that she fired for a reason. Her high-temp beam melted the ice instantly, allowing him to be free.

"Rundas!" Samus shouted. "Wake up!" She was hesitant to attack, for fear of killing him, but Master Chief saw the danger she was putting herself in, and fired a shotgun round at him, getting the Phyrigisian's attention. Rundas then let out a roar and went for Chief. Samus grappeled onto him, trying to get him to snap out of it, and he slammed her against a wall. Chief then grabbed Rundas and using his superhuman strenght, flung him into a spiked wall, before the bounty hunter crumpeled to the ground. Samus got up fine, and Master Chief just rolled his shoulders. Rundas, however, remained limp in the corner, a pool of Red blood beginning to form around him.

"Rundas?" Samus yelled, and ran to the unmoving figure, holding up his head, trying to revive him. Master Chief followed silently, still watching out for him to attack, but instead of the beastly roar, Rundas let out a small groan, no longer sounding like a animal but more like a sentient being.

"Samus..?" The Phyrigisian murmered. "I almost killed you back there. Looks like you got a new boyfriend to help you with work."

"Shut up Rundas." Samus said softly. "We'll get you up in no time." Master Chief could tell by the way she spoke that she knew she was lieing.

"I can't feel the hold anymore Samus. Dar-Dark Samus is gone. I'm fre-free. Remeber? Justice will prevail and all that stuff, right Samus? And you still owe me on-" He stopped short and fell limp. Samus said nothing, and dropped his head, which fell to the cold metallic floor. Chief knew that Rundas was now dead.

"He could have been saved." Samus' voice said in a emotionless tone. "We could have saved him." She stood up, and went over to the generator. "Hand me the have work to do."

_'Nice going hero.'_ Was all Cortana said.

* * *

_Rundas has fallen.... looks like Ghor is up next. Then Sammy will fall right into my trap_**(A/N: If you've watched Kung Pow, think the death of Wimp Lo with the "Right into my trap" scene during Betty's Killing Spree)**_, and Phazon will once again comsume the universe. After that, the Covenant fools will no longer be needed...._

* * *

Samus said nothing as the two moved though the corridors once more. Master Chief had just finished placing the charges that he insisted he put down, and the two were now leaving the facility. On their way, they set off as many alarms as possible, as to draw the Pirates and Covenant towards the soon-to-be-crater facility. As the two rushed out, she silently cried for her fallen friend. Yes they were rivals, but they communicated with each other, worked together, and she had to watch him die. Again. Yes, he was arragont and cocky, but people had their faults.

"We're out." Chief said, looking around.

"And about damn time too!" A unfamailar voice to Samus said. A dark-skinned man came out of a ship of some sort.

"Sgt. Johnson!" Chief exclaimed, saluting the man. Samus merely stared at him.

"No time for that Chief, let's get our asses out of here!" Chief nodded, and ran into the ship. Samus silently followed. The other Spartans and a pilot were also onboard.

"And this is?" Johnson said in his southern accent.

"The Hunter, a Bounty Hunter working for the Galactic Federation." Chief said, stating only the facts the Samus gave him.

"Bounty Hunter?" Samus nodded. "Well never mind that. Time to go!" Sgt Johnson said, and the pilot took off.

"Where's the kaboom? The Earth-shattering kaboom?" Cortana inquired, and Chief set off the charge. The base exploded in a flass of bright white light. This seemed to comfort Samus a little.

"Wow. A non-crashing Pelican." Sgt. Johnson commented. "Usually whenever you're here Chief, they always seem to crash. Now, when we get back to _Leviathan _we can learn more about your new bounty hunter friend."

"Leviathan?!" Samus exclaimed, almost appaled with the strange coincidence.

"What about it?" Cortana asked, her purple holographic shape appearing. Samus sighed.

"I just spent about two weeks saving the galaxy from these things called 'Leviathans'. Not exactly a great coincidence, mind you, knowning that they caused permant Phazon corruption on all the planets they crashed into. Phazon Metroids, Phaazoids, you name it, they were crawling around."

"Cheif, is he insane?" Sgt. Johnson asked, eyeing Samus carefully. Samus folded her arms.. err. arm and cannon.

"_She_ is perfectly sane, and would appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like she wasn't here." Samus snapped, a little agitated. "You are the insane guys here." After scanning him, she dertermined that he was just another 'changed' human like the Spartans. "And what's a group of physcially inhansed humans doing trapped on a planet like this? What just what is this Covenant group up to working with Space Pirates?" She asked.

"Whoa, one question at a time. And how did you know about our adaptations?" Chief asked, who seemed to be a little touchy on the subject. Samus tapped her visor with her finger.

"Scanning visor. First thing i did. I needed to dertermine whether i should have killed you or not. You weren't Space Pirate, so i didn't incinerate you." Samus said sharply.

"Ah." Was all he replied. Samus gave a small smirk, happy she had got the message out that she still hadn't forgiven him for the death of Rundas. They left the atmosphere, and began to pull up on a cruiser of some sort. They flew the Pelican (as they called it) into the docking bay. Troops waited for thier arrival, and mechanics worked on other important projects.

"This place can fit my ship." Samus said, and looked around for a landing point. Switching to her command visor, she send information to her Gunship on where to land. To Sgt. Johnson, she said, "A orange and red gunship will be coming soon, asking for clearance to land here. Please don't shoot it down, as it still has one of your marine guys in it."

"Spartan." Cortana, Chief, and Johnson corrected in unison. Samus shrugged.

"Care-o-meter? 0. Now, shall i just stride though your ship and probably get shot in the face, or do we have somewhere important to be?" Sgt Johnson led the way, and Samus followed behind the Spartans. She ignored the strange and starteled looks from the crew, and eventually they came to a breifing/debreifing room. Everyone took a seat except Samus, who decided it best to stand.

"Ok, let's go onto the important subject people: who are these Space Pirates, and who is _that_." Sgt Johnson said, pointing a finger at Samus, who rolled her eyes under her visor.

"Call me the Hunter." She stated plainly. "I'm a bounty hunter working mainly with the Galactic Federation." This earned a raised eyebrow. "They're an organization based on protecting the peace and liberity of civilization in our current galaxy. I'm one of the best." Chief scoffed, which earned a glare from Samus. "Anyways, the Space Pirates are the enemies of the GF. They plunder, loot, and slaughter any planet, ship, or colony they can get their claws on. They enjoy seeing innocent and defenseless people beg for mercy and get slaughter in a crude fashion, and are led by the Space Dragon Ridley, who seems to have a taste for human flesh." She sighed. "After this, you get to answer my questions. Anything else you want to know that I'm ALLOWED to tell you?"

"Yea I have one;" Cortana spoe up. "Where did you get that suit? Do all Federation troops have it?" Samus tensed up.

"No." She answered plainly. "This is a Chozo Powersuit." Her voice became cold and sharp. "A race of super-intelligent bird-like humanoids. A very peaceful race."

"Sounds like they could prove to be great allies in our battles with these newfound Pirates and that with the Covenant." A Spartan commented. They all looked pretty much the same. The only one Samus could tell from the rest was Chief.

"They would, but they're all wiped out. Next topic." Samus snapped, wanting to proceed. The Chozo was not the buisness of other, espically that of these people she only just met.

"Phazon." Chief suggested.

"You guys are the strangest group I've ever met. You've never heard of Phazon?" She asked, putting her free, non-cannon arm on her hips. "That is WAY to complicated to explain. First, we need to get out of here. Second, we need to contact the Federation. They can explain that, and let me know when I can leave."

Seargant Johnson sighed. "Ok then, let's get out of here." Samus gave a smile of satisfaction, while Johnson answered a comm.

"You're ship is here." Johnson said, and Samus nodded and ran out the room, not bothering to wait for permission to leave. Chief blinked in surprise as she left. "Dismissed." He added, after Samus' metal footsteps faded off, and the rest sprung into action.

* * *

Chief followed Samus as she made her way back, who seemed not to be lost at all.

"Can we have a medical team to docking bay 2 please?" He said on the radio, wanting to get ready for William to come out of her ship. and a group responded.

"Can do Chief. We'll be there shortly." As they stepped into the bay, Samus' Gunship could be seen parked next to the Pelican. A mechanic stood gawking at the ship as Samus stepped in. Chief waitied outside, as the medical team came in. No more than a mintute later, Samus stood again, except without her suit. She wore a tight blue jumpsuit, and held the Spartan in her arms.

'_She must be almost as strong as you Chief,_' Cortana commented _'Or she wouldn't be able to carry him.' _Samus handed William to the medical team, and Chief merely gaped at the outfit she was wearing.

Coverage? Not a problem. The skin-tight suit started on her neck and covered her body, with built in boots and gloves. But, the suit was.... well... tightfitting. Tightfitting was putting it lightly. She was well built, with sleek muscles, and he could denote traces of glowing blue veins in her suit. Samus raised a golden eyebrow at Chief, putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" She asked, folding her arms, ignoring the many, many eyes on her. "Never seen a female before?" He merely sighed within his helmet.

"And just why are you wearing that?" Chief asked. Samus shrugged.

"Its a little hard to carry an injured person with an arm cannon you know." She said looking annoyed. "Anyways, Cortana, you wanted to interface with my ship right? Do me a favor and don't dig too deep in there. Hacking is not allowed." Cortana chuckled aloud, and Samus merely shrugged, and the other Spartans entered the hanger, followed by Sgt. Johnson.

"Looks like he's going to be f-" Johnson stopped short when he noticed Samus, blinking for a moment, rubbing his eyes, then blinking some more. Samus groaned, obviously irked.

"This is why I don't go around in my ZeroSuit!" She exclaimed, and pressed the glowing symbol on the left breast of her suit. In a yellow glow, her power-suit took its place on her again. "Everyone just stands and stares!" A bunch of the Spartans laughed at that, and Chief, Johnson, and Cortana joined in.

"I have no idea what you find so funny, but I need to contact the Galactic Federation. Admiral Dane would probably want to meet with you, Sergeant Johnson." She said, and was suddenly jumped on by a blur of fur. Guns out, the Spartans and Chief aimed their weapons on what looked almost like a monkey-bear creature with light blue-green fur. Seeing the weapons, it hid behind one of Samus' large shoulders on her suit.

"What is that thing?" Chief said, still not lowering his weapon. Samus picked the creature up with her free hand.

"Put your guns down, your scaring him. He's perfectly harmless. He's an Etacoon. Him and his siblings are staying on my ship with me for the moment. I don't have a name for him though..." The creature ran back to the ship, and hopped inside again. "They might come out from time to time, but they're pretty shy around new people. Even though they don't look like it, they're pretty intelligent beings."

"Fascinating!" Cortana exclaimed. "Where are they native to?"

"A planet called Zebes." Samus stated. "Very nice planet, but not hospitable to humans."

"And yet you've been there? Did you suit help you survive?" Cortana was beginning her onslaught of questions.

"I was raised there." Samus said darkly, her entire mood changing. "And can't you look it up in my ship? I gave you permission."

"Sorry, i completely forgot." Cortana hopped out of Chief and into her ship, interfacing with the computer inside. Samus stumbled for a moment, almost falling over. Chief put a hand on her back to steady her.

"Everything alright Hunter?" He asked.

"Phazon...." Samus managed. "Overload...." Her suit turned into that silver and glowing blue, and she aimed her arm cannon at Chief.

"Dark Samus shall rise again, and you will no longer be of any use to us..." Samus said, but it didn't sound anything like her. Almost like she was being... possessed. Then her suit turned back to normal and Samus collapsed to the ground.

"Ok, did you just see what i just see, or do I need to stop drinking?" Sgt. Johnson inquired. "Someone get a medical team down here."

"One problem, sir." Chief said, looking over Samus.

"That being?"

"How the hell do we take off her suit?"

* * *

**Aran: *dramatic music* hooray! dramatic ending! Samus has technical difficulties!**

**Samus: .....**

**Chief: .....**

**Kirby: HI!**

***Chief and Samus draw out weapons and began to fire upon Kirby, sending the pink puffball running for its life***

**Aran: Err.... ok then!**


	9. Corruption

**Ello chaps! Since my head is filled with Halo stuff (since i've just finished playing the game) I decided to say )*# you to all my other ongoing fanfictions for the moment, and post another super-awesome chapter! Now, if I owned Halo and Metroid, this would be a game. But it isn't so I don't own them. This chapter has some language. The term "Frak" is from Battlestar Galactica.. the newer version tyvm. All hail Megatron!**

* * *

_'How the hell do we take off her suit?'_ Samus heard a voice say. It was faint, distant. Everything was dark, but suddenly a light appeared. An eerie blue light. Phazon. It came closer, and closer, but she couldn't get away. Dark Samus. It was coming for her. It wanted her dead but-

Samus shot up as someone tried to inject a needle in her arm, grabbing the needle and holding it to the person, whom she had in an arm lock.

"Whoa! Hunter, calm down!" A familair voice exclaimed. Her eyes flickered across the room to Master Chief, who had stood up and was heading over. Samus realized she was holding a nurse who was shaking in fear, and quickly let the poor woman free, who scurried off.

"What happened?" Samus said, her voice uneasy. She felt dizzy, and realized with a sudden jolt that she didn't have her suit on. "Where's my suit?! How did you manage to get it off me?"

"Calm down, its in a safe place." Chief tried to reassure her, but when it came to her suit, she was paranoid.

"Where. Is. It." She said, her voice beginning to get threatening.

"In a lab. Now calm down for a moment." He was getting impaitent, but so was she.

"In a LAB?" She exclaimed, jumping out of the medical bed she was on, ripping off the wires that connected her to an EKG. "What the hell is it doing in there? I swear, if you fools are trying to take it apart and see what makes it tick, I'll tear you limb from limb Master Chief." He sighed.

"I suspected you would say that, so I asked them not to do anything." He stated plainly, and her muscles relaxed. "And we found out how to take it off safely."

"Let me guess." Samus said, untying her hair. "Adam told you." Chief merely nodded. "I'm going to kill him." She sat back down on the bed, sighing. "What happened exactly?"

"Well, to put it bluntly-" Chief began.

"You were possessed." Cortana finished. "Well, it _sounded _like you were possessed. With the whole '_Dark Samus shall rise again, and you will no longer be of any use to us..' _gig and everything. Just who is Dark Samus?" Samus' face lost all color at the mention of Dark Samus.

"Dark Samus?" She said, and Chief nodded. "Dear Chozo."

"Dear Chozo? Is that another way of saying 'oh crap'?" Chief asked.

"I think its more along the lines of 'oh god no'." Cortana replied, after which Samus shot them an icy glare.

"I need to get my suit on. Now." She stated plainly, getting up again. She scanned the room, and finding a door, proceeded to head towards it, but Chief stepped in the way.

"And just why do you need to do that?" He asked, curious.

"To put it simply, my corruption will spread and I will die. So I don't stay out of my suit too much." She gave him a sharp glare, and he stepped aside. Samus began to zip though the halls, weaving though the soldiers and scientists that crowded the halls. Papers flying, people left in her wake merely looked around dazed, wondering who was flying though the halls and why. Samus checked lab, after lab, after lab until she broke into one where her precious.. Phazon infested powersuit.. was being taken apart and examined by a group of primitive scientists. At least primitive in her eyes, as these were the most brilliant minds of the UNSC at work. Still, she was raised by a race of super-intelligent birds who were much smarter than them.

A scientist, obviously the head, raised his head and asked, "What are you doing here? Who gave you clearance?" His tone was slightly arrogant. Samus merely pointed the door that she broke down, which then promoted the alarms to go off. His face lost color as her penetrating glare went from him, to her suit.

"Just what are you doing with my suit." It was not a question, it was a demand. Her hands curled up into fists as she prepared herself to give this man the worst ass-kicking he would ever get in his entire life. If he lived though it.

"J-just examining the s-s-suit. Y-you can have it back now." He said, as Samus went closer, crushing a metal table. Security forces were beginning to pile in, but she paid no attention, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

Master Chief followed Samus' path by looking at her wake. People were almost knocked over, papers were flying, and most were very bewildered at the blue blur that zipped past. Knowing the scientists in lab D4 (where he put the suit) , who, in his opinion, were stuck up bastards, her suit was probably being dissected. While he really didn't mind their asses getting kicked, he knew that the UNSC would. They were some of the most brilliant minds. Which of course, gave them big egos and made them stuck up bastards.

_Just what convinced you to give it to those guys again? _Cortana asked.

_Not now, Cortana. I need to keep the Hunter from killing anyone._ Chief responded, as he came to the lab. The door was broken down, minor sparks coming from the frame. Samus stood holding one of the scientists by his neck (even though he wasn't being choked at the moment), marines were inside ready to shoot her, and the scientists were ready to wet their pants. If they didn't already.

_I sure hope they did. _Cortana said to Chief.

"Stand down!" He exclaimed, and the marienes wairly put their weapons down.

"Sir! She was threatening our personnel." A marine protested after gathering his guts to speak to a SPARTAN. Samus shot him a glare.

"Put him down!" Chief exclaimed, as she realized as she began to tighten her grip on the man's next, before dropping him like a rock at his demand.

"You said they wouldn't touch it, Master Chief." She snapped, her tone deadly.

"I told them not to!" He retorted angrily. _'She's getting this worked up?' _Samus opened her mouth to say something, but instead fell to her knees, looking like she wanted to throw up, and did, a strange, glowing blue substance. She looked like she was going to collapse, and was gritting her teeth in pain. Quickly pressing the symbol on her Zerosuit, her suit appeared in a flash around her again, and she rose.

"Let's get this straight. I loose my suit, bad things happen. Its as simple as that. So don't take it apart trying to see what makes it tick, and don't try and remove it from me. Unless you want me going evil and killing everyone on this ship, which i will if my corruption spreads, don't treat me like a science experiment!"

Chief was about to grab her and drag her down to the brig, but Kelly and Johnson burst inside the room, not even paying attention to the situation.

"No time to loose, there's something wrong with William!" Johnson exclaimed, and Chief ran out, Samus following behind. A bewildered group of marines and scientists were left behind, wondering just what happened.

* * *

RX-382 was your average Space Pirate. His life really did suck. In total, he had been killed 135 times by the Hunter, which, was actually not a lot considering she was the most dangerous thing to them. Now, he was honored with the humble task of working with a stramge species called the Covenant. Well, not really working with. You see, the Space Pirate corrupted the Covenant with Phazon causing them to become allied with them. Also, they hate the humans, so it made things easier. And even though he hated the Hunter, they needed her alive so that their Dark Mistress could return, and Phazon could once more envelop the galaxy.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Cortana asked as the four burst into the medical bay in which William was inside. His suit was removed, but strange blue veins were running though him, and he was obviously in pain of some sort, but had a wild look in his eyes as he was thrashing about, almost like a chained animal.

"We don't know. Apparently he's infected with a odd substance. You can see the external effects. But all we know is that its damaging his organs, and he seems to be going insane. If left untreated, it will kill him." A doctor said, looking over their scans of the Spartan.

"Do we know how to save him?" Kelly pleaded, but the doctor merely shook her head sadly.

"We've never encountered this before. We have no idea what to do." The doctor replied.

"There has to be something!" Johnson exclaimed. "I'm not going to let him go and die on me! I have work for him to do!" He sounded gruff, but he cared for the Spartan, like a family member.

"Its my fault." A voice said from the back of the room, and everyone spun around, realizing it was Samus.

"What. Did. You. Do." Chief hissed, his tone dangerous.

"I wasn't there in time." Samus almost moaned, her voice filled with pain and regret. "If I had gotten there sooner, then the Beserker Lord wouldn't have been able to corrupt him with Phazon!"

"This stuff.. is Phazon?" Johnson practically yelled. Samus nodded.

"A form of it. Phazon is a radioactive substance that can be used as a power-source, and to mutate creatures. Sometimes useful, but mostly not. It was originally called 'Great Poison' by the Chozo. There are two main forms of it. Orange Phazon is pure Phazon, and kills in seconds. But that's rarely found. Blue Phazon, which is the kind more widely spread, can mutate any creature it encounters. Right now, he has Phazon Madness, a kind of Phazon poisoning. Its a mental illness caused by exposure to Phazon radiation, and gives the subject severe dementia, brain damage, and makes them seriously aggressive, almost like a wild beast of some sort, even making them lest resistant to pain. If he's lucky, and we get him to the Federation in time, before he starts to mutate and die." She explained, as doctors went over to strap down the almost rabid Spartan.

"Are you saying that the only way to save him is to get him to this Federation you keep talking about?" Sergeant Johnson asked when she was finished with her explanation. Samus nodded.

"They know how to save him. The Federation modified their suits to keep radiation such as that from harming them. They might be able to do it with him. Hopefully, he won't become actually corrupted." She replied.

"Corrupted?"

"When a person begins to start self generation Phazon, with no ill effects at the start. Eventually, the corruption will spread throughout their body until they either loose their mind to Phazon Madness, or succumb to Dark Samus' will. Either way, its basically a very, very painful cancer." With that she headed over to the doorway. "I'll contact Admiral Dane and have him meet you ASAP." With that, she walked out, but Chief followed, and grabbed her arm, making her stop and turn back to him.

"Yes, Chief?" She asked, her usual cold attitude returning.

"When this is over, I get some questions answered." He replied, and let go, walking off, leaving Samus standing there, staring blankly, having no idea what the hell he was talking about.

* * *

**Augh. Terrible chapter.**


	10. Insanity

**Augh! I haven't updated since, well, ever! That's so disheartening. Makes me want to stab something. I'm also working on EoTW as well, so don't panic (in bright, large friendly letters) Halo is owned by Bungie, Metroid is owned by Nintendo, and any other reference I make belongs to their respective owners. Such as RvB belongs to Roosterteeth. And to make up my terrible chapter before this one, I shall make it super long. Oh, and I was asked to do a lemon. While I don't want to upset the person who asked for it, I don't want to freak out people who don't. Opinions on the matter would be useful.

* * *

**

**Target: Samus Aran**

**Description: Chozo Bounty Hunter**

**Location: UNSC _Pillar of Autumn_**

**Time: 0800 Hours**

Samus disliked Master Chief. Yes, he was an excellent fighter and apparently a great leader, but that didn't change that fact that his attitude pissed her off. She admitted herself that much, as she strode briskly though the halls of the UNSC ship to the landing bay where her Gunship was located. Her Gunship, her precious starcraft that she had modified though the years, one of the last gifts of Chozo technology she had. She came to a upper walkways of the docking bay, with marines guarding her ship and technicians working busily around it. Samus leaped into the air, landing gracefully on the top of her ship. Then she jumped down, startling the marines that were guarding it. They watched her suspiciously.

"Only qualified personnel are allowed inside the ship." One of them said blankly, ready to open fire. Samus was already annoyed, so his attitude really wasn't helping.

"Let's get this straight; this is my ship. MY ship." She snapped coldly "I am the only 'qualified personnel' for it. You're lucky I set the ship so that it wouldn't turn any creature within 10 yards of it into a puddle of steaming goo. If you want, I can do that." She stalked onto the platform that appeared from her presence, and stepped inside. Once inside her haven, she gave out a loud sigh of relief. Safe at last.

"Adam, open up communication with Dane. Now." She was in no mood for snazzy retorts. Not in the least. Adam, even though he was an AI, could tell that about her, and merely opened up the communication, sending it on emergency broadcast to the Olympus. The Admiral's hologram appeared, and Samus watched it carefully.

"Yes Samus?" He asked, in full business mode. Dane knew that she would only broadcast on the channel she was on if it was important. Very important.

"I want you to set up a Phazon Madness treatment lab. ASAP. I'll be there in a day." She was going to go there. Fast. As fast as possible. Admiral Dane raised an eyebrow. Being an Admiral, one could do such a thing.

"Why is that, Samus?" His tone was plain, but held all the authority of a Admiral. He spoke as a question, but one would know better than to simply say 'I'm not telling' to an Admiral.

"One of their 'Spartans' has been infected with Phazon. If we can draw it out with a PED similar to mine, we should be able to save him." That was true enough. The Federation, with the help of studies taken from Samus' and the three other Hunters' PEDs, managed to made a crude, but effective way to treat Phazon Sickness and/or Madness.

"Samus, I hope you know that the PRD is still in its testing stage." He warned. PRD stood for Phazon Removal Device. Made by reverse engineering, to say the least.

"I know that very well Admiral." She replied coolly. "But this is our one chance to get along with the UNSC. I don't want to blow that, and I think you want to either." She knew that Dane was cautious man, but with the progress that they'd been making with the Space Pirates, they would need all the help they could possibly get.

"I'll have a team begin setting up Samus, but I hope that you know just what the hell you're doing." He informed her testily.

"And what about that mission you wanted me to take care of?" She asked, realizing that she was in the sector on her way to Olympus for a mission.

"Well, it was to investigate some strange sightings of unknown ships attacking colonies, but the information you've presented has led us to believe that its the Covenant." Someone passed him a report. "And we want you to stay with the UNSC and establish a good relation between us. We want to be allies, so best behavior please." He ordered, and Samus stared at him agape in horror from behind her helmet, but regained her cool enough to reply.

"OK, Admiral," She answered with a sly smile. "But I'm a bounty hunter, not a GF diplomat. I expect to be paid for this job."

"Considered yourself hired then." He replied, and the communication ended between them. Samus strode into her quarters, and look out a set of one of the few civillian clothes she had, and her suit disappeared. Then she stepped into the bathroom and slipped off her Zerosuit, stepping into the shower as the water turned on.

Hot water poured down on her, hot enough to provide burns to most people. She stood with her eyes shut, her head up for few minutes, the water rhythmically beating down on her face. Samus gathered her thoughts on how to keep herself from crushing Master Chief's head like a nutcracker as classical music echoed peacefully throughout her ship.

* * *

**Target: Master Chief**

**Description: UNSC SPARTAN**

**Location: UNSC _Pillar of Autumn_**

**Time: 0850 Hours**

Chief disliked Samus Aran. Of course, he knew her as 'Hunter', but he still disliked her. While she was attractive, and she seemed just as good as he in combat, it didn't change the fact that her attitude pissed him off. He assured himself this as he helped hold down William, who seemed insane.

"Its mine! The Phazon is mine!" His fellow Spartan called, and Chief wanted to do something desperately to help his friend. He didn't want to loose him like he had with so many others. The Spartan's fate rested on whether or not the bounty hunter could get what she needed to done. He noticed Cortana's hologram appear up on a console nearby, and walked over to it.

"Cortana, what did you find?" Chief asked, wanting to get information about his, as it seemed, new rival of sorts. Though he really didn't look at people that way, but he didn't have a place to classify her. She wasn't an ally, they disliked each other to much. She wasn't a superior, and she wasn't an enemy. His head spun as he tried to find a place to put her, and 'rival' seemed the best choice.

"Well, I found some information on Samus." She said matter-o-factly, as she did when she found something good. Chief raised an eyebrow underneath his helmet.

"Samus?" He asked, remembering that the large dragon Ridley had refereed to her a such. Was that another title of hers?

"Her name. Her name is Samus Aran, and she seems to have saved the galaxy a few times." Chief could see that Cortana had the gleeful 'I found some cool info' look about her. "She wasn't lying about being a bounty hunter, but her record is amazing. She isn't one of those low-lying kind of hunters that will stab their employer in the back. I couldn't get all the files, as many of them were locked out, but I managed to find a Galactic Federation file on her past in her database. Apparently she was raised on a mining colony on K-2L until our Space Pirates friends went and killed everyone, except for her.

Then she disappeared off the radar until she popped up when she was 17, claiming that she had been raised by a species called the Chozo, and was working in the Federation police, which is apparently a 'one-in-a-million' chance of entering, and she was the top of her class. Then she left mysteriously, and popped up a few years later as a bounty hunter. Most didn't even know that it was the woman who left the Federation Police a few years before." Cortana went on, explaining Samus' past until her Corruption mission, which had not been published in her article from the Federation yet. Chief knew that is was just an normal overview, but could not help be surprised with her history.

'_Looks like I should at least treat her with some respect.'_ He thought, picking up Cortana and linking her into his helmet again. Cortana was giddy, with some of Samus' secrets unraveled, but now knew that Samus had some right to information about Chief. Of course, she wouldn't tell Chief that, as he would probably freak out, but she would sure tell Samus.

Suddenly a marine burst in the room, breathing heavily.

"Chief, you have to see this." He said breathlessly, and motioned the Spartan to follow him. They went though the halls rather quickly, and entered the training room of the ship. Inside, there was a rather large crowd watching, you guessed it, Samus.

"What the?" Chief exclaimed as Samus was ruthlessly beating a group of marines that had decided to see if they could knock her down a notch. She ran up a wall, grabbing one of the marines with her legs and slamming him down in a backflip of a sort, then doing a few more flips to dodge the tackles of more soldiers. The ones watching were taking bets, but she seemed not be paying attention, coolly dodging the attacks of the UNSC personnel.

"What's going on here?!" Chief shouted, making the room silent and the soldiers stop attacking Samus, who brushed herself off and stood. She was wearing a teal and gray jacket, with a matching short-sleeved shirt and pants. Her hair was tied up in a neat ponytail, with two long bangs angling her face. The bounty hunter shrugged.

"The challenged me while I was training in here. Then a crowd formed and bets began to get placed. Wasn't my fault, besides, I could use the training out of my suit." She had a cool attitude about herself as she nonchalantly sat down at a bench, seeing if the marines hit her. "Nope, not yet." She told the crowd, and a few disappointed sighs came out as money was shuffled around.

"Shouldn't we be dealing with the whole Phazon issue?" He told her as he strode over, getting annoyed. His friend was going insane, and she was taking bets! Her stare at him hardened into a glare.

"I spoke with Sgt. Johnson. He's talking with a Commanders Keyes person on whether or not they're going to allow your Spartan on my ship again. I'm merely passing the time." She snapped icily. He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that she spoke with Johnson, but realized that she could be helping the medics with his condition.

"Then couldn't you be helping the medics with him?" He asked, trying to keep calm. She shook her head.

"No, there's nothing I can do here. You have none of the equipment that he needs. So my plan is to take him into my ship and take him to the G.F.S. Olympus, in which they will try their prototype removal system on him." She replied, folding her arms as she waited for the marines to get up and fight. They were on the ground groaning about whatever part of their body she had kicked, punched, or slammed against the wall and/or floor. Some were combinations.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't injure the personnel." He hissed at her, and she raised an golden eyebrow.

"Sure." She replied sarcastically. "I'm the low, deceiving one." Her gaze went over to the men, most unconscious.

"You're a bounty hunter," A marine snapped with attitude. "Its your job. You even got one of the Spartans poisoned by some unknown substance!" The man's attitude evaporated with a glare from Master Chief, but when he turned over to Samus, he noticed for a moment her expression looked almost hurt, and definitely guilty. She noticed him looking and her old, hard attitude instantly took control again. She stood up as another marine came up; a member of the ODST squad, judging by the way the room fell silent. The ODST marines were the elite of the UNSC, besides the Spartans of course.

"The rookies will be reported on their actions, sir." He said, saluting the spartan. Master Chief recognized him by his appearance.

"Gunnery Sergeant Stacker." Chief said with mild surprise and the man nodded, apparently honored that the 'hero of the UNSC' remembered him. Samus looked at the Sergeant curiously, but then merely shrugged and began to walk off. Chief noticed that she didn't walk like a female normally did. Her strides were straight, unlike the slight swag that civilian women made. She moved like a soldier, always tense, and could probably immediately spring into action if anything happened, which is useful in a battle.

"I'm going to my ship." She said, and left the room, leaving the ODST and Chief to deal with the rookies that had caused the whole heap of trouble.

_'Leave it to you to analyze how a girl fights and never just check a woman out.' _Cortana mused, chuckling inside of his helmet.

"Thank you Sergeant." He replied to the blue-eyed ODST marine. He nodded and began rounding up the troublemakers as Chief walked out, many eyes on him. He went and followed her as she walked aimlessly back to her Gunship.

* * *

**Target: Prophet of Truth**

**Description: Prophet of the Covenant**

**Location: Covenant Council Hall - Unknown**

**Time: 0900 Hours**

Being a Prophet of the Covenant was not as easy at is seemed. Especially when you were now allied with a bunch of barbarians who called themselves Space Pirates. Their name suited them well, as they seemed to enjoy killing things, mainly for the sake of killing things. Especially their leader, who called himself Ridley. Truth really wanted to insult him, but seeing the way the Space Dragon took out one of their Scarabs, he decided it would be best not to anger the large dragon, so here he was. Trying to calm down the Covenant council, who were angered by their new allies. Their bickering, shouting, arguing, and fighting could be heard throughout the halls surrounding the Council room. The Prophet was also developing a terrible headache, probably from all this stress he'd been forced to deal with lately. And the fact that there was another Demon, whom the Pirates called the Hunter, to deal with. A Hunter and a Demon. Exactly what he needed to brighten up his day.

"Order, Order!" Another prophet shouted, and the council slowly began to die down. Truth sighed.

"We understand you're anger about our new... _allies._" He spoke with distaste to make it obvious that he didn't like it much either. "But with these newfound enemies, we cannot afford to have ourselves out numbered!"

"They are heretics!" A elite shouted. "They have no honor or respect!" Other councilmen nodded in agreement.

"We fully understand that," Truth said, staring at the group. "We can deal with the Pirates and that monster leader of their's as soon as we have these Federation fools out of our way. After dealing with them and that Demon, we may activate the rings and bring enlightenment to out people!" He exclaimed eloquently, getting a roar of applause from the group. Little did he realize that the _'monster leader_' had a certain someone playing spy.

After the council broke, a grunt turned into a corner and began to crackle with pink energy. A few moments later and a pink humanoid figure disappeared into the shadows, cackling quietly.

* * *

**Any more than that and I would need a new chapter. Pretty nice amount, more than my other chapters. I'll update my other fanfictions soon, but I just finished Halo 2 (again) and Metriod Prime 3 (again) while my brother and I were making jokes about Covenant vs. Space Pirates. Bye!**


End file.
